


To Breed an Army

by Valmasy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo's dead, but he has one experiment left that'll threaten Shinra's famed Triad. Can Sephiroth and Zack stop Rufus' jealousy before they lose Cloud forever? And why are the Turks so invested that it's tearing them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_Kinneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kinneas/gifts).



> Originally posted on AFF.net and my very first attempt at fic-writing.

The monotonous whirring of machines invaded her consciousness before anything else and she shifted, just a slight turning of her head. Pain blossomed behind her sporadically flickering lids, but she paid it no mind. The pain was familiar, routine. It was a constant that wrapped its weight securely around her hazy mind. 

“Don’t move,” an absent, uncaring voice filtered through her barely aware mindset. She knew that voice, couldn’t quite place it yet, but knew better than to disobey. Her body stilled almost instantly while a stray thought begged her to fall back into black, into nothing.

She struggled against the impulse to open her eyes, to seek out the sights she already knew of the laboratory around her. She knew the fluorescent lighting above her would only send fragmented bouts of electricity screaming through her already fractured, oversensitive nerves. Another constant. The light pierced her gaze anyway and she managed to look past the glare to see the glint of light flashing off the glasses of the man beside the hard, metal table upon which she lay. 

The voice had come from this man, she knew, but couldn’t pull his name out of her still-scattered thoughts. She tilted her gaze down to look out of the corner of her eye as she caught another glint. He had a needle in his hand, tapping it against the clipboard he was studying in between glancing at the monitor above her head. Another experiment then, her mind provided. Another constant. There were so many to keep her feeling calm, to keep her mind stuttered to a halt. The only reason, most likely, as to why she hadn’t been classified as a failure. 

There was a soft rush of breath; a sigh she soon realized had come from her. She was content with the pain, with the familiar. It was when the pain stopped that she feared. The unknown was always the worst. Her eyes began to slowly close. Her body demanded that she steal what rest she could. Her gaze flickered up as the man beside her shifted, bringing the needle to one of the tubes running out of her arm, bringing his Shinra ID badge into her limited view.

Shinra’s head scientist: Professor Hojo. 

The name, alone, was enough to set faint alarm bells ringing in her head, urging her to move, to defend, to escape. The warnings were ignored, though. She was long used to them and their inefficiency at survival. She was weak, she knew. Another constant. Always had been, always would be. Another reason why she wasn’t labeled a failure, she would assume. She would never fight back and the sadistic scientist beside her was fully secure in that knowledge. He had stripped away all of her defenses and turned her life into gratefulness for him allowing her to still have it. All thoughts, though, began to flee as the needle was pulled away and the last of its contents was now flowing into her system. She sighed again as she faded to the safety of oblivion once more. 

~~~  
Hojo tapped the now-empty needle against the clipboard again, watching as the new data from his latest test compiled on the monitor. He spared a glance at the specimen on the table, barely seeing the woman beneath the experiments and carefully crafted enhancements. Oh, he’d had fun with this one. It had taken him nearly two years to find the perfect woman. 

No, no longer a woman. Never again. She would henceforth be only Project “N.” Oh, sure. He had her name at the top of her description in her files, but when success was reached, when she no longer remembered what it was to just exist; her birth name would no longer matter. There had been no one to see her taken, to care that she had been kidnapped and no one to even notice her less than spectacular return. A smile tried to twist itself around his mouth as he carefully set the needle on the roll-away counter beside him. 

_There is one other_ , he mused to himself, _but he will be easily disposed of once N proves successful. They bring in those disgusting Turks all the time. One missing will not matter for long._

He ran a clinical gaze over N once more, the smile grinding his teeth together. She was just too good to be true. The faint glow of her skin where the Mako shone through, reacting in a way with her systems more than even he could have dreamed. How many women had he gone through to find N? He could no longer remember the exact number, not that it ever mattered to him. He found the treasure. The diamond in the rough, so to speak, and it had been worth every failure so far. 

He returned his eyes to the monitor, easily dismissing the thought of failure as if it had never happened to him, as if it would never happen to him. The new data scrolled in all of its finished glory across the screen and if there had been any witness to the ecstatic expression on Hojo’s face, then they would have crossed their hearts and prayed to Gaia that they were never the cause of it. 

He scribbled everything of importance into his notes, eyes flashing between the clipboard and the monitor at a furious speed. With this small success, he was almost ready for the final test. He had one more hypothesis to prove. Just one, and then he could bring out the big theory. The one theory that would make it all the work he considered fun worth it. Setting the clipboard aside when he finished, he began to unhook the monitor from the still-unconscious specimen. 

The door at the other end of the lab buzzed open and Hojo barely noticed the dark suit out of the corner of his eye. He had no time for further observance. The Turk had impeccable timing, as always, knowing just the right time to come and collect N. A random thought had him pausing as he removed the last tube. Maybe the Turk’s arrival for N wasn’t the only thing, at the moment. Hojo had gleaned the interest the Turk had in his Project. Years of keeping an eye on her had created a bond between the two, the scientist was sure. 

_Maybe, just maybe, he’d be willing to…_ Hojo sniffed disdainfully, pulling the tube the rest of the way out of N’s arm. No, the Turk was too stiff, too by-the-book to ever consider participating, willing or not. Besides, Hojo had bigger dreams for her. He turned his back on the both of them, swiftly grabbed his notes and strode over to his mainframe. He spoke not a word to the Turk and received no word in turn. The Turk knew the routine well and it was only a moment before the door buzzed shut and Hojo was once more alone in his lab.

As he reviewed his notes again, Hojo’s smile reappeared. A short, twisted laugh echoed around him. Oh yes, she was destined for bigger things and Hojo was going to ride her all the way to the top.

~~~

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Sephiroth, expecting the outburst, merely pinched the bridge of his nose and expelled a short breath. He wondered if Zack would resort to stamping his foot in frustration. The younger man was always overly dramatic, Sephiroth knew. A slightly crazy laugh escaped him and from a disgruntled snort across his desk, he knew it didn’t help matters. 

Zack threw his feet up onto the corner of The General’s desk, crossing his ankles as he raked his hands through his hair. Sephiroth winced in sympathy for the dark mahogany wood and sent a pointed glare at Zack’s boots that went ignored. Hazel eyes peered pensively at the white-haired man, taking in his friend’s appearance. The white button-down was rolled to the other’s elbows and opened at the throat. There were lines etching themselves around the corner of his eyes and mouth and Zack scowled. Already Sephiroth looked exhausted and he hadn’t even been down to see Hojo yet.

“How many tests do you have to go through, Seph, before that bastard’s done?” Zack’s voice was soft, disgusted and Sephiroth sighed again as he let the matter of Zack’s ottoman drop. He leaned back in his own chair, the mechanisms creaking with the light strain, and gave a jerky shrug.

“One never knows,” He replied cooly, but Zack took no offense to the tone. It was one he had heard often and never directed towards him, at least not for years since their friendship had really taken root. He dismissed Sephiroth’s response with a wave of his hands. 

“What does he want to do this time? Mutate your blood with a 1st Ray to see if you could fly?! Hell, maybe if Hojo was half as smart as he ‘claims’ to be --you’ll notice my quotations there, maybe he’d experiment on himself and save us all the trouble!” 

They both shuddered at the thought at the same time. Hojo _not_ enhancing himself was one blessing Sephiroth could be thankful for. To think of the scientist giving himself even a third of the power The General had or even Zack, for that matter, was unimaginable and Sephiroth had to shake off another shudder. 

“It is probably just another Mako run,” Sephiroth pointed out. “He has been surprisingly distracted lately. Another experiment, I’m sure. Something I am quite happy to have happen. And as I said earlier, one never knows.”

“Not that one would want to,” Zack muttered, then fell silent. They sat together, both staring at the desk in easy silence, lost to their own thoughts. The day was fading, sun falling behind the horizon and casting dusk’s shadows around The General’s office. It wasn’t long, though, before Zack began to fidget and Sephiroth had to suppress a smile. His friend could never sit still for long, too full of energy to remain stagnant even while pensive. He opened his mouth to suggest they go find a suitable imitation of dinner when a rumbling beneath their feet caused him to frown. 

Zack stood slowly, glancing around at the floor and beat Sephiroth to the question that was just on the tip of his tongue.

“What the hell is that?!” 

Sephiroth’s frown deepened as the rumbling increased and his mind slid easily into General mode. 

“Zack! Brace yourself!” He barely got the warning out before the building beside their own exploded from the bottom up, sending shockwaves of instability through the surrounding structures. They watched in disbelief as the two floors of the building collapsed downward, slowly and one right after the other.

“Seph… That’s…” Zack couldn’t quite finish the thought as his body automatically shifted into gear.

“Hojo’s lab,” Sephiroth finished for him. The words lingering in the air behind them as the two SOLDIERS simply moved, disappearing from the office and heading towards the smoking ruins of what remained of Shinra’s Science and Research department.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say you feel nothing when you see me. Say that where I walk, flowers have grown. ...Just give me something. Give me somethin' I can put in stone. - Amel Larrieux "Unanswered Question"

_Something smells like ass… And sweat,_ Ne’Sa decided as she came to with her cheek pressed to a cushion. _But mostly ass._ She blinked a few time and pushed an arm beneath her on the seat to sit up. A dull ache in her elbow reminded her of where she’d just been and she carefully rubbed a hand against the puncture marks as she glanced around.

The train car was empty save for herself. A subtle shift to her right and she had to amend her thoughts. _Right. Not alone._ Ne’Sa continued to rub her arm and inhaled a steadying breath.

“How long was I out this time, Turk?” Her voice came out hoarse from disuse and she coughed as it irritated her throat.

“Two more stops,” the Turk replied, keeping his gaze on the scenery flying by the window. Ne’Sa grimaced. It had been at least an hour, then, since they’d left Hojo’s lab. She sighed and figured it could have been worse. There had been sessions with Hojo where she’d been out for days afterward, waking up to the Turk beside her bed. He’d wait for the first signs of awareness before he would leave.

A part of her couldn’t help but wonder what the other Turks thought of his many absences, but it was just a small part and she could never bring herself to ask.

_Just like he’s never asked about the tests._ Ne’Sa matched his gaze, watching as the train moved down into a tunnel. Static crinkled by her ear and she glanced over at the Turk, the noise coming from the ear piece to his transmitter that he’d flung over his shoulder. He was ignoring his duties again… For her, not really anything of importance. She felt a stab of guilt out of nowhere.

_Well, it’s not exactly out of nowhere,_ she defended to herself. _The two of us have been doing Hojo’s dance for how many years now?_ She stopped rubbing her elbow to settled her arms around her middle, holding herself against the downward spiral of her thoughts. _Besides, the Turk has always been able to just walk away, right? There’s nothing holding him to this, to me. So why hasn’t he?_

That was another question she’d never allowed herself to ask, too afraid of the feelings it would make her face. She slouched against the seat and laid her head back, choosing to stare at the stationary ceiling instead of the flashing lights outside the train on the tunnel.

~~~

He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Carrying her out of the labs had been as easy as ever seeing as she never seemed to gain weight anymore. She’d been pretty out of it since leaving, eyes staring straight ahead and not taking in anything. When he’d set her down on the train seat, she’d immediately laid down and stayed there, unmoving and unblinking. He’d taken the seat opposite of her without thinking and eventually felt her unseeing, still-slightly Mako-enhanced gaze boring a hole through his chest.

He had rubbed that spot with a slight frown and switched positions to sit beside her instead. The soft murmur of voices sounding randomly in his ear piece had been background to the gentle sway of the train, threatening to put him to sleep. He’d pulled the piece out and slung it over his shoulder to dangle against his dark jacket.

Still, he couldn’t look at her, knowing the sight of her just laying there would clench something in his chest. So the Turk sat there in silence as the train moved and stopped, moved and stopped.

With only a few stops left, he heard the stuttered shift of Ne’Sa’s breathing return to normal. He let go of a mental breath of his own that he could never stop himself from holding in times like these as he watched her move out of the corner of his eye. He fought the frown he knew would appear when she began to rub her arm. His fists tightened against his knees giving him away to the woman beside him.

_Gaia, what I wouldn’t give to kill that bastard._ He could imagine the many ways he could do it, too. So many of them would allow him to dispose quietly of the body so easily.

“How long was I out this time, Turk?”

Her voice startled him, but he didn’t let it show, couldn’t let her know how bad she sounded and waited for her sudden coughing fit to pass.

“Two more stops,” was all he said and if his tone was gruffer than normal, she didn’t call him on it. Truthfully, she’d only been really out of it for an hour this time. Other times, though… He felt his fists tighten again. Other times, he could remember sitting by her bed, head in his hands, wondering if she would even recover, desperately hoping each time wouldn’t be the last. There were times he almost couldn’t stop himself from asking the questions he so desperately wanted answered. Asking about the tests, how she was feeling, or if she even knew his name anymore. He sometimes wondered if he’d been relegated to “Turk” for the rest of their…partnership, so to speak.

But he kept silent. Even being who he was, he was too afraid to ask, afraid of the answers he thought he might already know. He knew she had questions of her own. He could see them pooling in her eyes every now and then before they disappeared with a moment of weakness and the wall between them would be thrown violently back up. That fact solidified as her attention turned to the crackling of his receiver when the train went down into the tunnel for their stop. He knew she’d never ask, though, just like him. Whether it was because she was afraid of the answers, too, or if she just didn’t care enough to ask… He didn’t know and probably never would.

He saw her lay her head back and the rest of the ride passed in normal silence. When the train stopped, the Turk helped Ne’Sa to stand and guided her onto the platform and out of the station beyond. He kept his arm around her waist as they both noticed she was still a bit unsteady on her feet. He kept it as a light pressure, though, ever mindful of whatever pride she may have left.

They walked slowly. She still couldn’t move too fast and he was unwilling to hurry her. He refused to rush her, push her past what she could manage on her own. That thought led him to more thoughts of Hojo again and he almost growled an expletive, cursing the scientist a hundred times over.

“Turk! Trying to breathe here!” Ne’Sa’s voice, once again, snapped him out of his rage and he loosened his grip around her waist. He didn’t apologize, knew she didn’t expect one and wouldn’t accept it anyway. She could probably guess at his train of thought and understand. He did frown, then. The girl really was too understanding sometimes, too forgiving in a way. He wished, not for the first time, that she would show some type of resistance to Hojo. Anything. Any kind of sign that would let him know it was okay to tear the scientist apart, piece by agonizing piece.

That was a satisfying idea and he would have smiled if he thought his facial muscles could manage the movement in his current predicament. Probably would have scared Ne’Sa if he did.

“Heh,” he couldn’t help the slight chuckle, knowing it was out of place, and Ne’Sa glanced up at him with an arched brow. He cleared his throat and she only shook her head, not asking about the strange sound.

Just as her building came into view, the Turk felt the fine hairs on his arms and neck stand up in warning. He tensed, glancing around into the shadows waiting for the attack he could feel coming.

He didn’t expect the explosion as it startled them both enough to stumble a little to the side. The sounds of it echoed in the distance and in his transmitter as he could hear voices shouting from his receiver. He heard his name more than once and knew he had to go. He looked down to Ne’Sa who stood there, shocked and a little out of breath. She looked towards her apartment and then back at him with a nod.

“Just go, Turk. I can make it the rest of the way.” Her voice wasn’t as reassuring as her words. He didn’t want to leave her, knew what kind of sector this was, but another shout of his name and he was gone. He disappeared in the alleyway across from her with his own shout of: “Get home!”

He never looked back, never saw her standing where he’d left her, staring after him and then up towards the city in the distance where smoke and a few flames still licked the horizon.

“Be careful, Turk,” She whispered and grimaced as she turned for home.

~~~

Sephiroth kicked a part of a crumbled wall and watched absently as it fell, dust billowing up around it. He stepped back, silver hair swinging in the light breeze. Looking around, he studied the Second Class SOLDIERS picking through the rubble. He spied Zack off to the side speaking with Rufus Shinra. He caught movement beyond the pair and turned away as the small group of Turks emerged from the shadows of another building. He could admit to himself that he was still in a small amount of shock. It really had happened. The labs were gone, reduced to ash and remnants of what had been a personal hell for the General for so long.

“General Sephiroth, sir!” 

“Strife.” The silver-haired general nodded in acknowledgement of the man saluting before him. The First Class SOLDIER was carrying a shovel propped against his shoulder and he shifted his weight easily beneath Sephiroth’s gaze, giving the general a slight smile.

“No sign of any casualties yet, sir,” Strife reported as he followed Sephiroth’s gaze around the site. “And still no sign of what even caused the explosion.”

Sephiroth made a short humming sound as he looked back to the SOLDIER beside him. Even amidst a disaster, Strife cut a beautiful image. Of course, he smirked slightly, the wafting smoke and smudges of dirt on the man’s pale profile didn’t hurt.

“I know that look,” The blond grinned, catching Sephiroth’s appraising eyes. His voice lowered to a murmur. “And you shouldn’t tempt me, sir. Not with so many present. It’s not fair.” Sephiroth kept his smirk, but made a show of turning his gaze elsewhere in response.

“How long until we find what caused the explosion?” He asked. Strife shifted his weight again as he shrugged. 

“No idea, sir. Hojo’s a damn tricky bastard, though. Wouldn’t be surprised if he blew himself up for some stupid test.”

“I’m sure the thought has crossed his mind before,” Sephiroth replied in amusement as Zack called out to them. They watched him pick his way over the rubble and he clapped Sephiroth on the back as he surveyed the damage.

“I can’t believe it’s all gone!” He exclaimed and turned a wide grin on the General. “Good thing Hojo didn’t want you today, huh, Seph? Oh, hey, Cloud! How‘s First Class treating you?” 

“Fabulous,” Cloud replied dryly to the boisterous Lt. General, looking down at his filthy clothing. “I was just pointing out how it wouldn’t surprise me if Hojo did this himself.”

Zack’s eyes widened and he let out a whistle. “I hadn’t thought of that, but it does kind of make sense, huh?”

“Hojo would find it amusing, no doubt, to see everyone scrambling around because of him. Though, I cannot see him sacrificing his experiments unless this was part of one,” Sephiroth pointed out as they were now hailed by the President. The blond came up on his toes a bit to see over Zack’s shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Cloud groaned, ignoring the amused glance the other two men shared. “I hope Rufus doesn’t have the Turks start digging around here, too. Place is already crawling with the Second Division as it is. Keep ‘em off my ass, will you, Zack?”

“Sure thing, Spikey, but I thought you lo-”

“Zack.” Sephiroth’s warning came a second before Rufus reached them with Tseng in tow. The other Turks remained a good distance away, back where they’d first stopped to talk to Rufus. Sephiroth barely spared them a glance and refused to roll his eyes when Reno shot him a thumbs up with a grin. His partner remained stoic at his side, sunglasses in place just like the General had always seen him.

Sephiroth carried a healthy respect for Rude being able to put up with the redhead. As far as he was concerned, Reno was an idiot. His skill as a Turk was his only redeeming quality. He caught Cloud saluting out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He’d missed the entire conversation it would seem, but from the tense line of Strife’s spine as the First walked away to round up the Seconds, he could tell how it had gone.

_We’ll have to make it up to him later,_ Sephiroth mused and tuned the President back in.

“-let us know if they find anything. I do want a meeting bright and early tomorrow morning so that we may discuss what has happened and any ideas you may have.” Rufus wiped a smudge of dust off his white coat. Zack nodded when he noticed Sephiroth wasn’t going to reply.

“We’ll put our heads…together tonight and see what we can come…up with,” Zack assured the President. The purposeful pauses he made did not go unnoticed. Tseng made a low sound of disgust as Sephiroth fought another smirk and just rolled his eyes. Rufus eyed Zack warily, not quite catching the joke or choosing to just ignore it.

“Right… Anyway,” Rufus turned to Sephiroth with a sigh. “Let the Turks do their thing and then have Third Class and the cadets out here to clean up what they can. I’ll see you in the morning, gentlemen.” He gave them a nod and stepped away, starting a discussion with Tseng in low tones as they left.

Sephiroth glanced at Zack who had turned to watch Strife finishing up with the Seconds. He moved to stand beside his Lieutenant and watched as well.

“You really just can’t help yourself, can you?” Sephiroth wondered absently and Zack laughed.

“With Rufus, it’s way too easy and the ability to make Tseng actually _use_ an expression…” He trailed off as Cloud shot them a wink before smoothly following his crew back into Shinra. “He’s not happy about Rufus’ decision, Seph.”

“I’m sure Rufus did it on purpose,” the General murmured. “They’ve never gotten along.” He reached up to brush some hair out of his eye, but Zack’s hand beat him to it. The raven-haired SOLDIER was smiling softly at him, before he dropped his hand and the smile and rolled his shoulders.

“It’s only because Rufus is jealous of what we have. He’s never gonna get past that, so he should just suck it the hell up,” Zack fumed quietly. “He shouldn’t go taking it out on Cloud just because he can. Cloud’s proven himself time and again and Rufus just… He just…”

Sephiroth settled a hand on Zack’s shoulder, fingers massaging lightly. “I know, Zack. Believe me. Rufus will come to his senses soon even if I have to beat them into him.” That got Zack to laugh and he shook his head, watching as the Turks began to set up lighting around the foundation of rubble. 

“You’d think sleeping with you would be enough to keep everyone’s tails between their legs,” He pointed out to his silver-haired friend. It was Sephiroth’s turn to laugh, not quite as loud as Zack, but rich enough.

“Rufus Shinra is not that smart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me. You're a part of me that I don't wanna see. I can live forever here. - Breaking Benjamin “Forget It”

“What are we even lookin’ for, yo?” Reno complained as he crouched down beside a semi-crushed filing cabinet. He rubbed soot and ash from one of the drawers’ labels and squinted to read the lettering. Diagnostic Data. The drawer was empty when he opened it, though. The redheaded Turk grunted and stood, looking over at Rude. “I mean, they already pulled Hojo and all his files out, ya know, so why are we even here? Let the grunts handle the rest of it. And Elena and the Director ain‘t even helping’.”

Rude didn’t respond. He stood at the other end of the foundation, half listening to Reno whining in the background as he surveyed the aftermath, surely, of an experiment having finally gone wrong. He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he frowned, eyes narrowing behind the ever present sunglasses.

_It couldn’t be this easy, could it?_ Rude finally forced himself to move forward, towards the remains of Hojo’s mainframe. There was a space cleared where the scientist had been found and Rude crouched down, examining the spot and then the few pieces left of the massive computer. _But… how?_ He figured that’s what Rufus and Tseng planned on them finding, anything that might tell them how it had happened. _And why. I get the feeling this wasn‘t an accident._

“Yo! Rude!” The yell came right behind his ear and Rude rolled his eyes, well used to Reno’s brash personality to startle easily. “What’s with you, man? Spacin’ out all the time and when you’re not spacin’ out, you ain’t even here!”

“They already took the files?” Rude asked, changing the topic from his bouts of distraction before the redhead could get on another rolling rant. He caught a reflection of light a few inches from where he knelt. He reached a hand out as Reno replied.

“Yeah, Cloud’s group took ‘em to one of the conference rooms for the boss-man. That’s where Elena’s been, chest deep in Hojo’s chocobo-scratch,” Reno shrugged as he leaned down a bit to look at what Rude had discovered, a surprisingly almost-whole test tube. Rude carefully pulled the rubber cork out of the end and sniffed it. “Anythin’, yo?”

“Mako residue,” Rude grunted, pushing the stopper back in place. “End’s busted through… Could be our answer.” He stood, pulling a plastic bag out of his pocket to seal the tube into. He tossed it to his partner and Reno took the time to examine it more closely. “The Director will want to know, in any case.”

She’ll _want to know, too… Hojo’s dead and Elena’s going through all of his notes…_ His gaze traveled up to the main Shinra building to the floor he knew the conference rooms were on. The leather of his glove creaked as he subconsciously fisted his hand. If he could just distract the blonde Turk long enough, then he might be able to get Ne‘Sa’s file out before anyone noticed it.

_She’d be free, never having to worry about Hojo and any of Shinra’s shit ever again._ He dutifully ignored the clenching of his heart, body still moving and reacting to Reno and his duties in routine. He would never have a reason to see her again and he couldn’t see her wanting him around as a reminder of what she’d been through. He wouldn’t deny that a part of him hated that fact. More than four years had a passed since Hojo had approached him for this task and he was more emotionally invested in Ne’Sa than Rude would have ever thought. He would do this one last thing for her. He would get her file and burn her data. Nobody needed to know and he’d be able to ensure her freedom. It was all he could offer her, his only available option for forgiveness for years of inaction.

“Reno,” Rude looked out over the site once more. “I need you to do something for me.” He glanced back at Reno as a red brow arched in question.

~~~

_It’s not here._ Rude flipped the last file shut and shoved it away from him towards the rest of the piles. He pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been ridiculously easy to get Reno to distract Elena. It had only cost him a small fortune in Gongaga smokes, but he considered it a worthy trade with the stipulation that he didn‘t want to know how the redhead had managed to distract her. Of course, it probably would have been ridiculously easy to just ask her to take over searching through the files anyway, but Rude knew it would have been suspicious to offer and Reno was probably getting a kick out of it.

He leaned back in the chair and frowned at the useless mountain of data before him. He’d been at it for three hours and not a single sign of anything to do with Ne’Sa, not even a hint of the past four years. _Could it have been lost in the initial explosion?_

Rude resisted the irrational urge to sweep the offending piles to the floor and sighed as he pushed out of the chair. If it wasn’t here, then there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He could just count himself lucky that the data had probably gone up with Hojo.

_Stupid bastard got off easy._ He flicked the lights as he pulled the door shut behind him and strode slowly down the hallway. He finally let a smile quirk one side of his mouth. He checked his watch and shrugged. He had enough time to sleep. He’d been on less. _I’ll go in the morning, before the meeting. She’s never going to believe me. Hojo‘s dead._ The smile stretched fully and he was glad nobody was around to see it, wouldn’t have wanted to ruin his stoic Turk image. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie and disappeared back to the Turk‘s personal floors before anyone even noticed him.

~~~

Something was definitely going on. And it had to be some deep stuff to have the Turks going behind each other. Cloud narrowed his eyes and watched as Reno sweet-talked his blonde coworker out of the conference room. He splayed a hand against the window of the building opposite the conference rooms and leaned forward. It’d been a few minutes since Reno had led Elena down the hallway and now Rude was slipping in.

“What the hell are you guys up to?” Cloud murmured. He hated that Rufus had wormed his damn Turks into the investigation. It was a bitter pill to swallow to have to salute the President and act like everything was peachy and now the damn penguins were acting weird. Well, weirder than normal.

He pushed away from the window with a disgusted grunt and moved through the empty training room. He’d come there to let off some steam, knowing that if he didn’t then he’d probably do something he’d regret. Like sneak into Rufus’ room and shave his head. That thought had him snickering, but he knew the backlash wouldn’t be worth it. Rufus would just take it out on Zack and Sephiroth and then Cloud would be stuck with the disappointed looks from his lovers and, Gaia, he didn’t want to deal with that.

_Zack and his damn wounded puppy look and Seph with his five year-old silent treatments._ He shook his head and kicked the door shut behind him. Sometimes he felt like the more mature of the three, ridiculous with him being the youngest and the lower class. _But it never lasts long and woo, do they know how to make it up._

He walked the halls alone, hands comfortably in his uniform pockets. Shinra was pretty much shut down this late in the evening, or early in the morning depending on how one looked at the time, so it was a quiet, leisurely stroll back to his designated apartment. Soon, though, he was back to thinking on Rufus and the Turks and everything that had happened that evening. What _had_ happened? Hojo was usually so careful with his things, almost dangerously overprotective. Cloud knew he probably shared the same views as everyone else. This hadn’t been an accident, but had the head scientist done it like Cloud had suggested or had an experiment finally gone wrong?

He was pretty sure there were plenty of people who wouldn’t mind seeing Hojo dead and gone. But to risk the whole of Shinra? Whatever or whoever it was, it wouldn‘t be long before they found out. Even with his disdain for the Turks, he knew they were good. He just hated when Rufus threw his weight around. _All because the brat wants in Seph‘s pants. You‘d think he‘d learn that it‘s never going to happen._ Rufus would never make it past Zack and Cloud even if Sephiroth _were_ interested, which everyone knew he was most definitely not.

Cloud stopped at the elevator, pressed the button for his floor and waited. He dropped his head back and rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension knots. Working out wouldn’t do any good if he just let himself get worked up again. Gaia, _he_ should know better than to let Rufus get to him. They’d been dancing around each other for a year now, steps he knew almost by heart. He wasn’t at all prepared for the sudden darkness of the blindfold.

“What?! What the hell?!” It was a split second before his training kicked in and he fought back. His other senses sharpened without his sight and he dropped down out of the hands around his arms. He swept his foot out, but miscalculated the angle and his attacker landed on him with a thud that knocked the wind out of them both. His blinded vision swam with spots of dizziness and he couldn’t make out the muttered words from someone off to the side. Had they done something to his hearing without him noticing? 

_Two? What the hell is going on? Who would be attacking a First Class SOLDIER? The Turks?_ The body rolled off of him, but got Cloud on his stomach as the attackers exchanged words that he still couldn‘t understand. He began to struggle again as his arms were pulled behind him and his wrists were secured together. There was muffled laughter as Cloud almost succeeded in throwing off the weight above him, but a sharp word cut off the humor and the weight doubled down.

Cloud grunted at the force and twisted around, trying to get out from under the attacker and back on his feet. It only gained a gloved hand shoved against his head, his face now forced against the floor. His breathing wasn‘t quite harsh, but it came out in shallow pants. He felt a fleeting feeling of fear before it was swallowed up by anger. His voice was coming out in a continuous litany of curses and his shoulders were starting to protest the odd position.

There was a strange hesitation in the air as everything seemed to stop when the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival right before the doors slid open. _Well, fuck… When Zack and Seph find out, I’ll never hear the end of it._

Cloud felt the power of Materia before he could begin to struggle again and he refused to panic even as the Sleep spell washed over him and he went down into unconsciousness as his body was dragged off the floor.

~~~

Rufus watched Cloud being slung over a shoulder and then he quietly closed his office door to lean back against it.

“Paper Tiger, indeed,” he muttered to himself as he raked shaking a hand through his hair. “Letting stuff like that happen in the halls of my company.” He smirked to himself and pushed off the door to go fix himself a drink. The First would get what was coming to him, he was sure. Who was Rufus to step in, putting his nose in other people’s business? He braced a hand on his wet bar, dropping a few ice cubes into his glass and then pouring three fingers of scotch over them. He swirled the contents, turning his gaze towards the windows.

Tseng was at Rufus’ desk, leaning against it as he slowly buttoned his shirt. The Turk arched a brow in the President’s direction as Rufus ran an appreciative gaze over him.

“Shall I go assist him, sir?” Tseng asked, already knowing the answer. He wasn’t disappointed as Rufus shook his head and stepped over with a second drink. Tseng took the proffered glass and sipped its contents.

“If the brat can’t take care of himself as First Class, then there _is_ no help for him,” Rufus shrugged an elegant shoulder. He leaned over, nipping at Tseng’s ear. The Turk shivered and Rufus smirked against his skin. “I’m sure he’ll be fine and if not? Well, a lucky Second will get a promotion.”

“Paper Tiger, indeed,” Tseng echoed the President’s earlier statement. Rufus just laughed and undid the buttons Tseng had just finished with. The Turk sighed and dropped his hands to the desk, letting Rufus do as he pleased. 

A Turk’s work was never done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I smile and don’t believe, soon I’ll know I’ll wake from this dream. - Evanescence “Hello”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/Non-Con scene ahead...

Rude left the Shinra establishment early the next morning, giving himself a good four hours before the meeting had been set to start. He knew Reno was still burrowed under covers in either his bed or even Elena’s if he’d been lucky, most likely with one leg slung over the edge and drool pooling against the mattress. If the redhead had made it to their female coworker’s bed, then he wondered how long Elena would put up with that. She may care for him, but she was hardly tolerant of Reno’s antics, asleep or otherwise.

Rude smirked to himself as he navigated the quiet streets of lower Midgar. There weren’t many people milling about this early and the ones who were knew enough to avoid the trademark dark suit. He didn’t think he’d have a problem without the suit, though. If you ignored people, then they usually ignored you right back. Well, unless it was a Slum-rat or a ganger. They might try lifting a wallet or two from someone unsuspecting, but that was usually in bigger crowds like Wall Market where it was easier to get lost among others.

He turned the corner and lengthened his strides as Ne’Sa’s building came into view. The first easing of night’s grip was brightening with the fingers of dawn as he went through the flimsy chain link posing as a gate to the apartments. A few more steps and he was inside, jogging up the stairs to the third floor. He emerged on to the landing and stopped, hand lingering on the broken guide rail. Something was off. He could feel it in air that was as suffocating as smoke. His other hand tightened to a fist and he moved slowly to Ne’Sa’s door. Light seeped from beneath the crack between the door and the floor and he tested the doorknob to find it locked and he reached further up to knock lightly with a gloved knuckle.

“Ne’Sa,” Rude’s voice was low, but firm as he called out to her through the thin wood. He waited for a moment with no response and knocked again, louder that time. The suffocating feeling was deepening, coiling in the pit of his stomach and he pounded on the door. “Ne’Sa, open the door!”

A few breaths later and he heard a muted noise, something scraping on the floor on the other side of the door, but it stopped almost as quickly as it started. Rude tested the knob one more time and then braced his shoulder against the door. He firmed his stance and then wrenched the door open, snapping the locking mechanism with the force. He had braced himself for full swing of the door, but its path was impeded by something on the other side.

Rude swore under his breath as he slipped past the door and dropped to a knee where Ne’Sa lay as if she’d crumpled there as soon as she got inside. He carefully moved her onto her back and frowned as he checked her pulse, deciding that that was exactly what had happened. 

“Shit,” he let out the word on a relieved breath as he found the faint beating of her heart. He slid his hand beneath her neck and his other arm under her knees to slowly pick her up as he stood. Her head fell back against his bicep, long red hair spilling over to hang towards the floor. The motion, as easy as he could make it, made her groan and brown eyes blinked wearily up at him as he walked carefully to her bedroom in the dingy, two-room apartment.

“R-rude?”

He tensed, heart jumping slightly, as his name in her raspy voice washed over him.

_So, she does remember…_ He had paused for only a moment before he took it in stride and put her down on the bed. He straightened, looking over her face as she attempted to blink away her bleariness. He pulled his usual chair closer to the bed and ran a hand over his head.

“What… What happened?” Ne’Sa asked and tried to sit up, but only succeeded in falling back to her side. So she stayed there, lifting a hand to press against her temple. Only then did they both realize she was shivering. Rude sighed heavily and raised up, leaning over her to grab the blanket. She was watching him as he settled the covers up to her shoulder and sat back down. He couldn’t place the emotion in her eyes and so he looked down, swallowing as he stared at his hands.

“I found you,” he answered after a moment. “on the floor. I should not have left. How are you feeling?”

“Not any worse than I usually do coming from Hojo.” She pulled the blanket up to her chin as she shivered again. Her voice was gaining clarity as her strength began to return. “Except…”

“Except what?” Rude frowned and reached up to adjust his tie. The suffocating feeling hadn’t let up yet and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

“The tingling feeling from the Mako… I still have it…” She closed her eyes briefly. “Usually it’s gone by now. It kind of feels more intense than usual, too. I… I think that’s what knocked me out. I honestly hadn’t been feeling that badly before you left.”

Rude was frowning again, hands hanging between his knees. _Figures something would change as soon as that bastard’s gone._

“What’s wrong, Turk?” Rude sighed at her question, but didn’t say anything about the reversion to his job title.

“Hojo’s dead,” he said without preamble. He watched her face, eyes searching for her reaction. She didn’t blink for a long time and after an even longer time, she let out a harsh exhalation.

“What?”

“The explosion was his lab. The whole building collapsed. They pulled his body out before I got there. Hojo’s dead. You’re free, Ne’Sa.”

Ne’Sa had closed her eyes, but at those words she looked up at the Turk before her and smiled grimly.

“Freedom? What does that mean for a monster?” Her tone was saturated with disgust and tinged with disbelief. Hojo couldn’t be dead. After he’d stolen everything from her and now… Now, she couldn’t even begin to think she’d ever get revenge. “Freedom?” She scoffed and Rude fisted his hands. “Freedom is only a figment of my imagination after what he put me through!”

“You’re not a monster,” he contradicted her lowly. “We don’t even know what he did.” He winced as she laughed, a humorless and short sound that left an echo in the sparsely furnished room.

“Does it matter?” She asked. “Whatever Hojo does to anyone makes them monsters. Look at the SOLDIERs, especially your General. He’s… unnatural.”

Rude didn’t respond to that. He just looked back at his hands and laced his fingers together so he would stop clenching and unclenching. It was quiet for a few moments before Ne’Sa’s hand appeared in his line of vision as she laid it over both of his. He glanced up at her and she wished that he would just take the damn glasses off for once.

“So what happens now?” She wondered softly.

“You get your life back and nobody needs to know. I believe your file went up with Hojo in the fire. I couldn’t find anything to do with you when I looked through what we could save. Hojo said it himself that the three of us were the only ones who knew and I’m sure he planned on trying to take me out when this was done.”

“What do you think he had planned for me?”

Rude shook his head and she rolled to her back to look up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, he never told me, either.”

“Ne’Sa, I will do what I can to make sure you stay safe this time,” he promised as he stood. “I’ll do what I can to make sure they never hurt you again.”

“Who would have thought that a Turk could be a Knight?” She murmured, exhaustion pulling at her senses. Rude’s brow furrowed as he watched her burrow further under the covers. Her breathing already began to even out into sleep and he turned, heading for the front door.

_She’s right. I couldn’t help her before. What makes me think I could do any better now?_ But Rude knew the answer before his thoughts even finished the question. Job or not, he would fight Shinra to the last breath to protect her. He just hoped it didn’t come down to it.

~~~

His head was pounding! Cloud groaned a little with the force of it. The headache was a petty pain that he normally shouldn’t be able to feel being a SOLDIER, but Sleep always managed to get past that resistance of his. He went to press a hand against his temple, but his arm wouldn’t move. It was stuck at an angle a bit higher than his shoulder. The other arm matched it. He was still blindfolded, so he forced himself not to struggle as he tried to cast his other senses about to figure out what in Gaia’s name was going on.

He could hear movement, like footsteps, but it was muffled and so most likely not in the same room. There were no discernible voices yet and he heard no signs of breathing. He was sure he was alone at the moment. He noticed his feet were bare, toes digging into carpet from where the leg restraints kept them at angles, too. He didn’t think he’d been trussed up like that for long since his muscles weren’t protesting the strain as much as they could be.

Cloud tested his restraints as he tried to lick his lips around the cloth gagging his mouth, managing to only wrench his shoulder. He immediately stopped and let out a heavy breath. _Damn it… Way to fuck up, Spikey._ His inner voice mocked him in a voice that suspiciously sounded like Zack. The First ran a list of possibilities that could be behind his current predicament, but he couldn’t come up with anything solid. He kept coming back to one theory, that the one behind Hojo’s death may also be behind his kidnapping, too.

A door opened somewhere to the side and a presence filled the room, effectively ending Cloud’s thoughts as he tried to hear anything that might give the person away. Another set of footsteps entered and the door was shut with a soft snick of the lock. _Two? Again? The same from before?_

Whoever they were, they weren’t talking. Possibly knowing that Cloud might have been able to discover their identities that way. He turned his head towards their footsteps and muffled some curses at them. It wasn’t as satisfying as it could have been if he’d been able to yell, but he was sure they got the message.

A gloved hand twisted its fingers in Cloud’s blond spikes, forcing his head back with a painful, cloth-dampened yelp. It embarrassed the First to have shown the weakness and even more as he felt his cheeks heat with it. His heart began to match the pounding of the headache that was momentarily forgotten and he arched his neck further to lessen the grip on his hair.

The assailant’s other hand came up, tugging on the gag to make sure it was secure. Seemingly satisfied, the gag was let go and the hand trailed slowly down the back of Cloud’s neck. The blond stiffened and tried to jerk away, soon stopped by his bindings. He tried to yell, tried to question his attackers’ intent. All that came out was muffled grunting and he received no response. _Shit, shit, shit. This can‘t be happening! What the fuck?!_ Cloud cursed them again and, in vain, swore swift deaths if they continued this route.

The fingers had paused with Cloud’s movements, but began their trek again, tracing the tense line of the First’s spine. The other hand released his hair and Cloud let his head drop forward. The figure behind him shifted to the side and he felt another set of gloved hands, leather creaking, touch the front of his uniform, pulling the material away from his chest and ripping it off in one clean motion.

Cool air hit him and Cloud fought the icy dread that stole through his limbs as his eyes widened behind the blindfold. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that this was really going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it. He inhaled sharply through his nose as his pants followed the same path to the floor as his shirt, his underclothes joining soon after. He let out a frustrated whimper and refused to acknowledge the tear that streaked out from beneath the blindfold. He didn’t care anymore about being a SOLDIER and needing to keep up appearances. He just wanted this sudden nightmare to end.

A thumb pressed firmly against his cheek, catching the tear before two sets of hands were on him, running over arms and sides to leave chilled skin in their wake. His breath was stuttering now, harshly panting in his newly realized fear. Two fingers slid down his stomach, tracing the abdominal muscles defined there and Cloud twitched, trying to twist away from the sensation he couldn’t help before the whole hand curled around his livening length. He yelled against the gag again, tears streaking freely now.

The original pair of hands had settled on his hips while the assailant in front slowly continued to stroke Cloud’s reluctant flesh. When the First continued to yell in protest, denying the pleasure being forced out of him, the figure behind yanked his head back and removed the gag. Cloud’s furious tones echoed loudly around the room until his pleas were silenced by a harsh mouth in a punishing kiss. His lips split against his teeth and the metallic smell of blood with a tinge of Mako pervaded the room. A tongue swiped along the seam of his mouth, tasting Cloud’s life force.

Cloud let out an involuntary groan as the hand around his unwanted erection teased the damp tip before spreading the pearly drops along his length in firm strokes. His mouth parted with the sound, allowing the other’s tongue to thrust in violently, stealing the blond’s taste for itself. He attempted to bite down on it, but the assailant moved his mouth out of harm’s way and backed up. Cloud reflexively licked his lips and his head jerked back up in surprise just as the sound of clothing rustled and hit the floor.

The hand around his erection never let up and he groaned instead of speaking the words that flew to the tip of his tongue when he opened his mouth. Heat radiated against his back as the attacker pressed himself close and two leather-encased fingers slipped down to press against Cloud’s entrance. The First trembled against his bindings and suddenly, another two gloved fingers pressed against his mouth brutally to gain entrance.

Cloud instantly bit down as hard as he could on the digits and was thankful that he had as the fingers at his backside thrust inside without further warning. His teeth clamped down harder in response as his neck worked with the muted screams trapped inside his throat. He dimly felt the figure before him shift downward as the fingers thrust and stretched and twisted, each abrupt movement causing Cloud’s body to twitch with pain. Almost soothingly, moist heat closed around the head of his cock and he arched instinctively towards the warmth.

He’d forgotten the fingers in his mouth until the thumb of that hand started absently rubbing circles against his jaw line, but he couldn’t unlock his jaw, couldn’t let go of the only thing keeping him from screaming himself hoarse at the violations. His next groan from the mouth on his erection tore at his throat as the fingers inside of him brushed against the bundle of tissues just inside. They circled the gland, rubbing briefly before they retreated completely and left Cloud panting as a tongue traced the vein on the underside of his length.

A hand pressed against the front of his thigh to hold him steady as the person behind him pressed a hand to his spine. His chains must have been loosened while he was distracted, he realized as his body bent forward with the pressure. The thumb at his jaw tapped, almost in warning, and Cloud re-doubled the force of his teeth, tongue tasting the gritty leather covering the fingers as the blunt head of the assailant’s cock pressed against his entrance. His eyes were squeezed shut behind the blindfold, damp with sweat and tears and the mouth around his own length drew back to swirl a tongue around the tip, dipping in the slit and then slid back down the shaft, swallowing around him as the erection behind him thrust in to the hilt on the first go.

Even with the pleasurable distraction at the front, Cloud nearly lost it with the savage entry. His legs buckled, but strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling the First’s back flush against a slick chest. The chains rattled, echoing in the room and in Cloud’s ears. The sound mingled with his rasping breaths, hissing out around the fingers still firmly embedded between his teeth. The kneeling assailant followed the movement easily, never ceasing his teasing, licking strokes and soft, careful grazing of his teeth. 

Cloud’s head fell back against the man’s shoulder and now he could hear the other’s own uneven breaths at his ear. His throat worked, swallowing spit and moans as the man’s hips snapped forward and didn’t stop. The pace was fast, rough and the mouth on his cock strove to keep up and then Cloud felt it. The coiling heat in the pit of his stomach, spiraling outward through his system as the fire danced along his nerve endings. The man behind him paused as he felt the change in the blond’s body, shifted and angled his next thrust.

White-hot pleasure exploded in a myriad of lights in Cloud’s vision, his muscles pulling taut as his prostate was struck again and his release pitched him over the edge, robbing him of his breath as he emptied himself into the other man’s mouth. The orgasm shattered his bones and he went limp against his restraints, leaning heavily on his attacker. He was barely aware of the few more thrusts of the hips at his backside before the man behind him found his own release in the shuddering First.

He felt the man’s forehead press against his sweat-soaked hair, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as the warmth of the other man in front disappeared. The light beyond the blindfold dimmed considerably as he heard the light switch click down. The thumb tapped once against his jaw before it started massaging again. The other man had come back and was already releasing the chains around Cloud‘s wrists.

“You have to let go sometime,” the man’s sated voice murmured in his ear and Cloud’s mouth popped open, jaw cracking after having been tensed for so long. There was a soft rumble of a laugh that vibrated through the man’s chest along Cloud’s spine as the gloved fingers disappeared. The First worked his jaw to get the kinks out as he was lifted slightly to have the chains around his ankles removed.

“Brace for the light,” he was warned and Cloud squeezed his eyes shut again as the blindfold was removed. After a moment, he dared to peek and his bleary gaze took in the soft lighting of the room around him. He blinked to bring his sight into focus and reached out to the man before him.

Zack grasped Cloud’s hand with a grin, pulling him from Sephiroth’s arms and into his own for a deep kiss. Sephiroth smirked and stretched before turning away to relocate the bindings to a corner of the room. When he faced his lovers again, Cloud had his head pressed to Zack’s chest as he watched the General move about the room. Zack looked up at Sephiroth’s gaze and gestured vaguely to himself.

“It’ll wear off any time now, Fair. Be patient,” Sephiroth waved at him as Cloud turned his gaze up to the dark-haired SOLDIER questioningly. “We decided to Silence him. He would have given the game away too early.” 

“You scared the shit out of me,” Cloud finally spoke, voice rough with what he’d gone through. He was frowning and Sephiroth merely arched a brow as Zack tensed behind him. The First couldn’t hold on to it for long before he grinned. “And it was fucking great.”

Zack laughed silently and helped Cloud to the bed. They both sat while Sephiroth stood, arms crossed over his still-bare chest. Cloud hummed in approval and Zack managed to echo the sentiment. He cleared his throat a few times.

“It was Seph’s idea,” the Lieutenant finally spoke. “Said after today, you needed a little fun time and we cooked this up. Figured it was fitting, but sorry about the guys who grabbed you. They were a little rough.” He rubbed the back of his neck, but Cloud shrugged, falling back on the bed to stretch.

“They didn’t hurt me,” he assured them both. “Just really pissed me off.” Sephiroth chuckled and settled onto the mattress on the other side of the blond.

“How’s your hand, Seph? Looks like you‘ll need another pair of gloves this time,” Zack wondered, looking across Cloud’s stomach. Cloud turned his head to glance, too.

“I didn’t bite too hard this time, did I?” the First asked quickly. The silver-haired SOLDIER wriggled his fingers for show.

“Not any worse than usual. It never hurt, if that’s what you mean,” Sephiroth informed him. Cloud let out a sigh of relief, then glanced at Zack. 

“Did you?” Cloud wondered, eyes tracking down the man’s semi-clothed form. Zack waved him off as he scooted up and resituated the First so that they could all lay down.

“Taken care of beforehand,” Zack smiled. “Another precautionary measure of Seph’s. So, when did you figure it out? I know we had you going good there for awhile.” Cloud rolled to Zack’s side, flinging an arm over the Lieutenant’s naked stomach. Sephiroth eased down, resting on his back as his hand lazily trailed up and down Cloud’s spine.

“After Seph kissed me,” Cloud murmured around a yawn. “Nobody else tastes like the General sprinkled with Fair. At least they better not. Now, let's sleep. I know you two have that meeting in the morning.”

The older SOLDIERs shared a glance of amusement over Cloud’s head and Zack snuggled deeper into the covers with them. This would definitely make the morning more bearable. Sephiroth continued to stroke his lover's skin soothingly as the results of their vigorous activities took their toll and pulled them all into sated dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the nature of man to have secrets. It is also the nature of man to bring to light the secrets of others.

Rufus slammed the door of the conference room open as he stalked inside. He ignored the others as they rose to attention and to greet him and plopped down in his designated seat at the head of the table. Tseng sat a couple chairs down and absently tapped a blue folder in front of him. The President noted Sephiroth and Zack exchanging a look and he scowled. He’d not slept well after his night’s entertainment and now he just wanted to get the damn meeting over with and fudge off for a nap, or a drink. A stiff one, preferably. He didn’t want to sit here watching his General and his Lieutenant make googly eyes at each other.

“Tell me what you found, Tseng,” he growled out as he leaned back in his chair. The Turk studied him for a moment before opening the folder before him.

“We discovered an interesting test tube containing Mako residues. We had the other lab take a look at it and it seems to have been mixed with another chemical that may have reacted badly with each other, causing the explosion.

Tseng handed out copies of the notes and waited while the other three men looked them over.

“The other chemical was a… pheromone?” Zack asked. “Why would that have caused the explosion?”

“The pheromone, itself, is comprised of a volatile chemical makeup,” Tseng replied. “It may have simply destabilized and went from there.”

Sephiroth tapped a finger against the notes. “Chemical makeup? So Hojo took the pheromone from someone?”

Rufus glanced up as Tseng pushed away from the table and went to turn on a projector screen. He took up a remote and clicked. The picture of a woman appeared with data scrolling down along the right.

“This is a file Elena discovered earlier. First Class Cloud Strife and his team of 2nds were thought to have pulled them all out of the remains of the lab, but Elena and Reno went down this morning and went through everything again. The file was located in a pull-away in a filing cabinet.

“What does she have to do with this? We’re well aware of Hojo’s less-than-exemplary experiments,” Sephiroth frowned, scanning the notes in front of him once more. Zack squinted as he leaned towards the screen.

“She’s the pheromone,” Zack observed and Rufus leaned forward at that, too. Tseng nodded and zoomed in on the data.

“According to Hojo’s notes, he… apprehended this woman a little over four years ago. He cites that he’d been through quite a few before he discovered this one and was quite delighted that after rigorous testing compiled over years, her pheromone seemed to finally be cohesive with the Mako. He states several times that ‘now her skin glows with the Lifestream with each injection, soon she will bear forth from it.’”

Zack rubbed his eyes and saw that Sephiroth was frowning again. The silver-haired general would have to watch that or he’d get wrinkles. Tseng arched a brow as the dark-haired SOLDIER gestured towards the screen.

“What did he mean by that?” Zack wondered.

“As you read further through the notes, Hojo’s scribbles explain that he had succeeded in all of her capabilities at Mako reproduction testings. To put it simply, Hojo created her-”

“To breed an army,” Rufus finished for his head Turk as realization dawned on him. “But why didn’t anyone know about this? Hojo usually crowed about his achievements.”

“Hojo was always aspiring to greater things. No doubt he planned on using this achievement to stage a coup of some sort,” Sephiroth observed tonelessly. Zack would have reached a hand out to him if they were alone. Instead, he sighed and raked it through his hair.

“So Hojo planned on using this girl to make Mako-babies?” Zack thought the idea ridiculous and it showed in his voice. “How was he going to manage that without anyone knowing? I mean, he couldn‘t just force her to sleep with people or the other way around…”

“A side-effect of the treatment is that the subject’s pheromone now holds a special transmitter. It’s targeted specifically for SOLDIERs enhanced with Mako. According to the notes, they’re the only ones that would notice it,” Tseng supplied.

“Notice what? Like a scent?” Sephiroth queried.

“It’s not really explained, but as a pheromone, one can assume,” the Turk shrugged.

“Does it explain how it works?”

Rufus asked and Tseng scrolled through the data some more.

“Here. Hojo states the effects should be like a drug to a Mako-enchanced SOLDIER, not really explaining the reasoning. I would assume that it drives the SOLDIER over the edge to be near her and thus they’d copulate and by his notes, it would be a ninety-five percent chance that reproduction occurred. Once she conceived, the transmitter would mute itself until after the birth.”

“Does that also explain why nobody knew about her? Hojo didn’t want the off-chance of her running into a SOLDIER before everything was completed?”

The President wondered.

“There was one other person who knew about the girl, one that wouldn‘t be affected by the pheromone,” Tseng said and he hesitated. Rufus raised his brows.

“There isn’t a name, but the word Turk is mentioned several times throughout the notes. Apparently, he commandeered one of my Turks to escort the woman from her home to the lab and then back again. Again, most likely because we are not subjected to Mako treatments as SOLDIERs are.” Silence reined after Tseng revealed that bit of information and then Zack let out a low whistle. Rufus palmed the table, fingers stroking the polished surface absently.

“He… commandeered one of your Turks?” Rufus arched one brow slowly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Have you figured out which one, Tseng?” The President asked and Tseng shook his head.

“I had just finished reviewing the file before the meeting started,” he explained. “Many of my lower-levels are out on patrols in the sectors.”

Rufus contemplated this, eyes moving about the room as he thought. Sephiroth looked like a blank canvas. He was probably reliving everything Hojo had done to him as he reviewed the lab’s notes. Zack still looked slightly confused. Rufus heaved a silent sigh and sat straight in his seat.

“I’m disappointed in you, Tseng, to have something like this going on beneath you with no clue. You are in your position for a reason. Please don’t make me reconsider. Now, we will discover which one and figure this damn thing out,” the President scowled, then demanded; “Bring me the Turks, Lieutenant.”

Zack shot Tseng an apologetic glance and nodded as he was addressed, moving to leave the table, but stopped as Rufus hummed a little under his breath.

On second thought,” Rufus started mildly, “Tseng, you will be able to locate the girl?”

“Her whereabouts are briefly mentioned, yes,” the Turk assured the President and the blond nodded in satisfaction as he came to a decision. Sephiroth leaned back in his seat as he observed the thoughts he could plainly see flitting across Rufus’ face. He had an idea of where this was going and he was pretty sure Zack had figured it out, too. He glanced at his Lieutenant. Zack was tapping a pen against his stack of notes with an expression of mild interest.

_Then again, perhaps not,_ Sephiroth mused.

“Then I’m entrusting the task to you, and you alone. Speak of it to no one outside of this room, especially your subordinates,” Rufus rose and smoothed his suit jacket down as he headed for the door. “We will reconvene when you return. Oh, General and Lieutenant Fair… Keep an eye on the other Turks, will you?”

Sephiroth and Zack collected their notes as Tseng set the remote down and stepped away from the screen with a frown.

“Sir?”

“Ground your subordinates and bring me the girl, Tseng,” Rufus expanded with an exasperated tone and disappeared through the door and around the corner. Zack shot the Turk an unsteady glance. He rubbed the back of his neck as Sephiroth paused at the door.

“I guess Rufus might be right about this one. Out of the three of us, you’re the only one we _can_ trust with this, seeing as how Seph and I have Mako,” he pointed out to his friend, then followed the silver-haired General out.

Tseng was left alone at the table, hands fisted at his side. It was the only sign that he had an idea of how Rufus planned to expose the Turk who had been helping Hojo. Reveal the girl and watch the reactions of his subordinates. Tseng didn’t need the theatrics, though, because he already knew who it was and he was severely disappointed. He wasn’t their leader for nothing, after all, and Rude’s absences from work had just received one hell of a doctor’s note.

~~~

Tseng walked silently into his office and didn’t acknowledge the three faces that turned at his entrance. He strode straight to his desk and started holstering his guns as he checked them. He did this in silence until Reno couldn’t take it anymore.

“So? How’d it go?” The redhead bounced his knee with restless energy. “What’s the boss-man gotta say, yo?”

Tseng looked over at them, the tilak on his forehead shifting as he furrowed his brow. Elena was watching Reno with a feigned disdain, though she hid a smile behind her hand, and Rude… Rude was like he ever was and Tseng shook his head. It was not uncommon for Turks to come and go and there had been no reason to question the stoic man about his whereabouts.

_No reason to think he’d been working with Hojo. But why… Why you would help him? And for something like this?_ Tseng wondered as he stared at one of his guns. He was so severely disappointed in Rude and himself for letting this happen. The Turks were better than that, than glorified gophers for a mad scientist. _Just the thought of one of my own…_ Tseng slammed a hand down onto the desk, completely out-of-character for his usual steadfastness, and Reno and Elena jumped a little.

“The meeting, Reno, went exactly as expected,” Tseng said smoothly, belying the nervous tension now in the air. “I have an assignment.”

“Fuck yeah! What’s the mission, yo?” Reno jumped up, tapping his EMR on his shoulder. Rude’s fist shifted on the table, almost imperceptibly, but Tseng caught the movement and knew where Rude’s thoughts were heading. Elena shook her head at the redhead’s eagerness.

“You mistake me, Reno,” the head Turk sighed, holstering the last gun around his thigh. “This assignment is mine alone.”

Predictably, Reno grumbled and flopped back in his seat putting his feet on the table, and Elena snickered, but reached over to pat his knee. Rude stood and Tseng stopped him with a hand up.

“You three,” he began, but stepped away from his desk and started again. “No, the Turks are under house-arrest. You all are to remain here. A SOLDIER will be accompanying you until further notice and you _will_ remain in sight at all times. Am I understood?” He directed the question to Rude, but was not looking his way.

“What? Why?!” Reno’s feet hit the floor with his outburst. “What the fuck happened? Why are we grounded?!”

“Yes, sir. _We_ understand,” Elena said pointedly, twisting Reno’s ear. He yelped and tried to yank away, but she wasn’t having any of it. He quieted a moment later, grumbling some more under his breath and looking to Rude for backup. Rude hadn’t moved and was now seemingly lost in thought as he stared out the window. He was the only one that didn’t look over as a knock sounded to find Cloud Strife standing in the doorway with Seconds just beyond.

The First looked decidedly uncomfortable as he fidgeted in the doorway. The Seconds looked even worse, shooting worried glances at each other as Tseng came forward.

“I wasn’t told anything, Tseng,” Cloud said quickly. “But I’m sorry, we have to do this.”

“Do as you’re ordered,” Tseng replied tonelessly. “They will behave or you have my permission to shoot them. I shouldn’t be gone long.”

He slipped past Cloud and between the Seconds who saluted as he went. The blond looked back at the remaining Turks and sighed.

“Please tell me you at least have your cards on you, Reno,” Cloud almost begged the redhead. “If I have to babysit, I at least want to win my money back.”

~~~

It didn’t take Tseng long to find himself at the girl’s apartment. He arched a brow at the splintered wood beneath the doorknob and pressed a finger lightly to the door. It swung open easily, softly creaking. He sighed and rested his right hand just inside his jacket, lightly gripping the butt of the gun holstered on his left side.

The main room, which Tseng noted really was all there seemed to be to this apartment, was empty save for the bare necessities. There were sounds of movement in the room off to the side, presumably the bedroom. Absently, he lifted his free hand to tug at his tie, hoping to alleviate some of the oppressive atmosphere.

A woman emerged from the side door. She was dressed in brown cargo pants, a green tank top and had a towel over her head.

I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again,” the woman said, muffled as she rubbed the towel over her hair in brisk swipes. “Let alone so… soon…” She trailed off, finally looking up from the standard issue black boots all Turks wore. She lowered the towel to her side, fingers tight in the terry cloth.

_She doesn’t seem too surprised, though, _Tseng thought, keeping his hand on his gun.__

“Ne’Sa Vidori,” the Turk began and noticed she made no notion of recognition at the name. “It is President Shinra’s request that you accompany me back to Shinra Headquarters.” 

Ne’Sa didn’t speak, eyes flickering very briefly downward. If Tseng hadn’t been trained for such signs, he would have missed it. He got the feeling that with that quick glance, she now knew how many and where each of his guns were strapped. The feeling straightened his spine as he eyed her back. He could not let himself forget that he was dealing with someone enhanced with Mako just like the SOLDIERs.

Sections of Hojo’s notes jumped to the forefront of his thoughts. -Fully enhanced now… Second class and rising… Amazing development… Above a first?… My finest hour!-

“It would, of course, be easier if you were to agree to come willingly,” Tseng informed the girl. She took a step forward and several of his muscles tensed in preparation. She must have sensed the change and stopped, half-turning back towards the other room.

“The Turk said Hojo was dead,” Ne’Sa’s brown gaze darkened with mention of the scientist’s name and the air seemed to get a little heavier with the nameless emotion. “Was he lying?”

Tseng contemplated the pros and cons of conversing with her. He tilted his head to the side and lifted his free hand.

“Rude was not,” he answered simply. She watched him for a moment and then nodded.

“I’ll be a moment,” she replied quietly and reentered the other room. Tseng moved forward, wondering if she might make a run for it, but she reappeared with startling speed, hands twisting her hair up into a ponytail. She dropped her hands and looked at him again, seemingly waiting for him to lead the way.

He motioned for her to go ahead and she preceded him into the hallway. He took notice of the fact that she brought nothing with her. She didn’t grab a purse or keys or anything a normal person may think to bring along.

_It’s almost as if she knows she won’t be coming back…_ Tseng didn’t bother to shut the door as they left. There was no reason to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy destroys lives, rending bonds and sacrificing feelings for the sake of greed.

An infantryman led Reno and Rude into the viewing room for Interrogation Three. He saluted his General and the Lieutenant seated on the far side of the room, saluted the President seated front and center to the two-way mirror and shut the door quietly behind him. Reno was one step away from an outburst he’d already been warned not to make and Rude was as silent as ever, thoughts scattered as he tried to think of how he could stop what he knew was already too far set in motion.

“Gentlemen, thank you for joining us this afternoon. I do hope your escorts today have been the best Shinra has to offer,” Rufus remarked casually without looking up from a notebook in his hands. He ignored the snort from the redheaded Turk and flipped a page. “Please stand before the window and await further instructions.”

Reno glanced at his partner, wondering what Rude thought about their current situation. He’d been acting weird for awhile and that day had been no different save for it was kicked up a notch. The bald Turk was normally not a huge conversationalist, but today he’d gone completely quiet. Any conversation Reno had attempted had been met with subtle dismissal, a turned head or a short shrug, until the redhead had given up with a disgruntled murmur and thrown himself into winning more of Cloud’s gil.

Reno couldn’t help but think that Rude may know something more about this shit-storm of a day, maybe even having something to do with the other Turk’s many unexplained absences. He wished that his partner would confide him with whatever was bothering him. He thought they were closer than that, but he refused to feel that that wasn’t the case. He grumbled beneath his breath as they stood in front of the window as instruction and he could feel the tension coursing through the Turk beside him.

“Tseng, we are ready,” Rufus spoke into a transmitter. There was a moment where nothing happened and then the door into the interrogation room opened. Tseng entered accompanied by a woman Reno had never seen before. From the way Rude’s body tensed even more, he could tell his partner definitely had. The woman, in Reno’s opinion, looked kind of unremarkable. She probably would have been prettier if she didn’t look… Reno gave a mental shrug. The girl looked broken, as if she had been to Hell and realized the gates of Heaven were a sight she’d never deserve to see. But what was her connection to Rude?

He watched as Tseng directed the woman to sit, pulling out the chair at the table for her, and she did so, back ramrod straight. She carefully tracked the movements of his boss and it seemed as if Tseng was purposefully keeping his actions slow. This wasn’t making any sense to Reno. Was she a threat? A spy? What could she have done to garner the audience gathered to watch? The girl’s eyes, with a Mako-enhanced glow that surprised Reno, left Tseng briefly, looking towards the mirror and he got the feeling that she could see right through it, which was ridiculous… Wasn’t it?

“Gentlemen,” Rufus directed to the Turks again and Reno felt the tension leave his partner’s body. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he hoped Rude wouldn’t do anything stupid. He almost laughed when he realized their roles had just been reversed. “May I introduce you to Project N, or Ne’Sa Vidori, if you’d prefer. She was recently discovered to be a secret experiment of Professor Hojo’s, but that was not the only secret linked with her… Was it Rude?”

Rufus had not been disappointed with this little show of theatrics. He’d wanted to start with only high-level Turks and then work his way down. The fact that he’d found the target within the first two members put a smirk on his face. He so enjoyed his little games. He hadn’t needed Sephiroth or Zack’s sharp gaze to point out Rude’s clenched fists to know the quiet Turk was their guy. The two SOLDIERs remained unobtrusive in the background as Rude faced him.

“I was not aware that my involvement with her would require reporting,” Rude responded through clenched teeth. His sunglass-covered gaze went to his director as Tseng entered the viewing room.

“Any actions that threaten the running of my company will always be taken under advisement. Your actions have done exactly that,” Rufus pointed out, the smarmy smirk still stretching his mouth. “It’s been brought to my attention that your… _involvement_ with Project N required increasingly frequent disappearances. Something that I should have been informed of much sooner.” The President directed the last to Tseng who was looking as angry as Reno had ever seen him.

“My apologies, sir. It was my mistake to think I could trust my subordinates,” Tseng inclined his head. He knew that was a low blow, but he was still struggling with his temper with the situation. Rufus waved a hand. 

“No matter. The situation will now be dealt with effectively. Tell me, Rude. What do you know of Hojo’s tests and plans for Project N?” Rufus wondered idly, stepping up to the window and stroking a finger over the girl’s image. Rude’s fists clenched again.

“Ne’Sa,” the Turk answered and the blond VIP turned to him with a brow arched.

“Excuse me?” Rufus’ tone was mildly amused.

“Her name is Ne’Sa and I don’t know a damn thing of what Hojo did to her. I never talked to the bastard and she never spoke about any of it,” he wasn’t being entirely truthful, though. She’d spoken in her Mako-drugged sleeps plenty of times for him to grasp the nuances of what Hojo had planned. It was a horrifying thought and he had never been able to confront her about it. Rude ignored the warning look Tseng sent him to remind him of whom he was speaking with. Reno gaped.

“Indeed?” Rufus faced the window again. “How interesting.”

“Wait a minute, yo!” Reno protested loudly as he turned to his partner, disregarding the terse reprimand of his leader. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose, but he couldn‘t help but agree with the questions the redhead began shouting. “You were workin’ for Hojo?! _That’s_ where you been runnin’ off to? Why wouldn’t you say anythin’? No, fuck that! What the fuck would possess ya to help him?!”

“Hojo approached me when I was first recruited into the Turk program. I was still wet-behind-the-ears and didn’t know enough to stay away from him,” Rude’s voice was toneless, but to those knew him well - Tseng and Reno, it was obvious that he was torn over his youthful decision. “I continuously told myself that I would stop, that I would refuse him the next time, but it became increasingly difficult to think of abandoning her to his atrocity.”

“How romantic,” Rufus interjected sarcastically. “Falling in love with the girl is no excuse. It was not your decision to help Hojo or not and there will be consequences for that later, but for now, we have a Project to figure out what to do with.”

“We should let her go. She’s been through enough and no threat to Shinra!” Rufus didn’t move as Rude stepped forward threateningly. Tseng‘s gun was out and aimed at him in a heartbeat and there was a definite tension in the room now. A sucked-in breath reminded Rude of their SOLDIER audience and he spared them a glance behind his sunglasses. Sephiroth looked somewhat bored with the goings-on and Zack was looking torn between staying out of it and interfering, but for which side, Rude didn‘t know.

“You forget your place, Rude,” Tseng fairly growled and Rufus went back to observing Ne’Sa. “ and you are in enough trouble as it is. Whatever you hope to accomplish, it will _not_ be done this way. Now, stand down!”

Reno gaped again, shocked that it had come down to their director pulling a gun on one of his own, and the redhead’s partner at that! This wasn’t what they were about and he privately agreed with Rude’s position in this. He was beginning to shake with anger for his friend. Rude read him like a book and silently shook his head as he stepped back beside him. No need for them both to go down.

“It is painfully obvious that you are no long objective in regards to Project N,” Rufus said. “With that in mind, I will require that you no longer have contact with her, in any capacity. Hopefully, I can trust Tseng to enforce this.”

“Of course, sir,” Tseng nodded, holstering his gun. “He will be carefully watched until he has proven himself capable of his proper duties.”

Reno saw red again. How could Tseng talk like that? Rude had proven himself time and again and they were treating him like nothing. He growled his righteous indignation and Rude placed a hand on his shoulder with another shake of his head.

“Excellent,” Rufus drawled and he turned to face the whole of the occupants. “I believe I have decided our course of action. General, you and Tseng will accompany me later on to discuss with Professor Rui her overseeing the continuance of Hojo’s experiment. He was definitely on to something.”

Tseng placed a hand on the butt of his gun again with the pronouncement, sure Rude’s fragile control would snap. Reno shifted in front of his partner, hands on the man’s chest to hold him back. The furious vibrations were shared between the two of them and he spat his anger over his shoulder.

“You’re fuckin’ twisted, yo!”

“You will address me with the proper respect due my station or you are welcome to leave my employment, Reno,” Rufus didn’t bat an eyelash. Sephiroth rose from his seat, Zack following suit. The young Lieutenant was on edge with the murderous air in the room and he knew from Rufus’ smug expression that this was turning out the way the VIP wanted. He also got the feeling there was still another shoe to drop and he desperately wanted out of the situation before it happened.

“Is this the wisest course, sir?” Sephiroth questioned, lifting a hand. “There is no reason to believe her a threat with what was revealed in her file. It may be… beneficial to allow her release.”

“If Hojo’s theory proves unsuccessful, then it shall be… considered,” Rufus allowed, but his tone suggested otherwise, brooking no arguments. “Success would open new doors for Shinra and its affiliates. It is something we will continue to pursue. Now, to test his theory.”

“Test it?” Zack finally spoke up as Reno frowned in confusion. “But to test it you‘d have t-”

“You can’t do that!” Rude’s voice was laden with hostility and Reno was forced to exert more pressure to keep his partner back. “She’s defenseless and you’re going to throw her to some SOLDIER?”

“And here I thought you were unaware of her abilities,” Rufus arched a lazy brow. “Is it in your nature to build upon your lies?” 

Rude’s chest was heaving with the force of his anger and it was taking all of his hard-earned control not to snap and probably get himself shot in the process. He was failing again and again, there was nothing he could do about it. The dick of a President knew it, too. He was no good to her dead. He was no good to her period.

“Now, as I was saying. We will put Hojo’s theory to a preliminary test,” Rufus looked to Tseng and the head Turk nodded, shooting Zack and Sephiroth an apology-laden glance. It was not lost on the SOLDIERs and though the silver-haired General’s features tightened in realization, it was, of course, Zack whose outburst hit next as Tseng departed the observation room.

“You’re crazy! Ru-” Zack cut off the name as Rufus sent him a warning glance. “Sir, you can’t put Cloud in this situation!”

“Zack,” Sephiroth calmly tried to interrupt, but it was in vain as his lover‘s rant continued.

“You’d risk turning him into a rapist for your petty amusement?!” Reno’s head whipped towards the Lieutenant with those words and he was beginning to realize what exactly he’d been missing before. Again, Sephiroth went to cut Zack off, but it was ignored. Rufus was looking entirely nonplussed and he waited out for the end of the tirade.

“They’re human beings, sir, little more than kids! Your jealousy is taking you too far this time! You’re never going to get Seph-”

“Lieutenant Fair!” Sephiroth’s voice lashed out, echoing in the small room over even Zack’s words, effectively stopping the dark-haired SOLDIER in the middle of what would have been a very dire mistake. It earned the silver-haired man an incredulous look, bordering on a desperate plea. He couldn’t agree more with every thought running through his lover’s head, but this was no place for such things and he would not risk Zack’s life for what Rufus would consider a transgression.

“We can’t let him do this!” Zack’s voice broke and it caused Sephiroth’s chest to constrict painfully. “Seph, please!”

“I am your General, Lieutenant Fair, and you will address me as such,” Sephiroth tone was distant as he fought to separate his feelings from the situation. Duty was important. Honor as SOLDIER above all else. Favoritism and emotional attachments had no place in that room. Rufus had already proven that with Rude. “We will abide by the President’s decision.”

Zack jerked back as if he’d been struck, disbelief etching itself in the Lieutenant’s features before a shutter dropped and he turned away without another word. Fury permeated the air around him and Rude knew he felt the same.

They all turned as the door into the interrogation room opened again and Ne’Sa looked towards it. Cloud was nodding at something behind him before he entered the room and shut the door behind him, glancing at the mirror and then the seated woman. Tseng reentered the observation room and flipped the switch for the audio monitors on as everyone’s attention was riveted on the pair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna taste your skin; I wanna be let in. I wanna hold you and feel you like you’ve never been. I wanna touch you there; I wanna kiss you here. And maybe by the sunrise “I will” come…to “my” senses. - Josh Abbott Band “Taste”

Cloud entered the interrogation room, nodding to Tseng as the Turk reminded him to speak clearly for the microphones. He glanced at the mirror as he shut the door and then moved on to the girl at the table. He hadn’t been told much, just given a run-down of her file and just at the basics at that.

One of the first things he noticed was the heaviness to the air. It was a charged presence that Cloud was sure would burst into flames with the slightest spark. The second thing was that her skin had a faint shimmer of green to it. It had to be the excess Mako Tseng had told him about. He got the urge to touch even just her arm, but he cleared his throat and met the woman’s glowing brown eyes.

She lowered her gaze back to her hands that were folded on the table and it was as if someone stole the light from the room. He shook his head, frowning as he tried to clear it from the ridiculous thought. He sat slowly at the side of the table, taking the chair on her left. She didn’t look back up. That fact strangely made him sad.

“My name is Cloud Strife,” the blond said as evenly as he could. “I’m a First Class SOLDIER here at Shinra. Can you tell me your name?”

“Project N,” she responded quickly, voice smooth like honey to the First’s ears. He shifted uneasily in his chair.

“And your real name?” He encouraged, leaning forward slightly. She frowned, brow furrowing with the action, and Cloud had to restrain himself from reaching out to ease the wrinkles. His fingers tensed on the table.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_ He sent another glance to the mirror. It had to be the Mako, but he’d never felt anything like it before and he slept with _two_ enhanced SOLDIERs. It was affecting him something awful now. It was confusing and intoxicating and if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear he’d lose his sanity to it,

“Ne’Sa?” But the name came as more of question than a statement. “I think… that’s what the Turk calls me…”

“Which Turk?” Cloud asked, trying to catch her gaze again, but when she looked up, she looked at the mirror instead.

“Rude,” Ne’Sa murmured, seeing his blurry image through the window. The double-vision was giving her a headache, seeing her reflection at the same time as the images of the gathering beyond. Her skin was beginning to tingle, too. She rubbed at one of her arms, trying to diffuse the feeling. She didn’t see Cloud’s fingers clench.

The First was unprepared for the unfettered wave of jealousy that slammed into him at the mention of another man’s name on Ne’Sa’s tongue. His entire body was shaking with the effort to... To what? What was going on with him? Why was it affecting him like this? He stopped short, fingers clutching the table as he began to pant lightly.

_Gaia, get a hold of yourself, Spikey! This is getting out of hand!_ But Cloud couldn’t stop the irrational emotions, serving to only make him feel edgier. The unsettling feeling in his stomach was blowing all warning signs at their loudest and if nothing else, Sephiroth had always taught him to respect his instincts. He forcibly relaxed his hands. He didn’t even know why he was here. He wasn’t normally an interrogator, but then again, Rufus had requested him and the man was a dick.

“We are aware of Rude’s part in Hojo’s plans,” Cloud spat, so unlike him, with a tight throat. Ne’Sa finally glanced at him again and he was able to breathe easier. That was it! He just had to keep her attention and the feeling would abate, right? Right? “Do you know why you are here now?” “They,” she gestured with a finger towards the mirror. Cloud was torn between watching her hand or following the motions of her lips. “most likely want to pick up where Hojo left off… Well, maybe not all of them… I’m not sure what the argument was about.”

“You could tell they were arguing?” Cloud caught that stray comment and seized it almost like a lifeline. “How?”

“I can kind of see them… Through the mirror, but I can’t make anything out except that they seemed angry. And the one right there is the cause of it.” She pointed straight to Rufus and, though Cloud couldn’t see the other blond, he was sure he knew and it made him smile widely at her.

Even with the unnatural glow of Mako in his eyes, they’d darkened to near-midnight blue with the surging of whatever emotion this was. Was he sure that’s what it was? An emotion? Was he sure it wasn’t the Mako? He couldn’t rightly tell as overpowering as his current situation was. He swayed a little in his seat as the insane urge to pull her into his arms came over him. He had to stop this! He wasn’t even straight and he was extremely happy with Sephiroth and Zack.

But he hadn’t been around them much lately. They’d been extremely busy and last night’s pleasurable encounter had been one of the few and far between. He got the sudden feeling that maybe they were happier without having to worry about things like that. He tried to shrug the morose thought off, but it stuck, growing, mutating as he thought about them continuously enjoying themselves while he was forced to remain in the Firsts’ wing of the SOLDIER barracks. He let out a stuttered growl. 

“Are you alright?” Ne’Sa’s voice washed over him, calming him, and Cloud let out a long, steadying breath. She eyed him warily. Her skin felt like it was on fire now and every time he shifted, moved, it vibrated in the room. She pushed her seat back a little, further from the table, trying to find space and he watched each movement like a buzzard circling his prey. She swallowed and forced herself not to look away. She felt extremely unsafe around this so-called SOLDIER and suddenly she knew she wanted out of this room, away from him and away from everything he stood for. 

“Can you tell me in your own words what Hojo did?” Cloud wasn’t even sure how he managed to get the words out between his teeth, jaw clenched so tight he was sure he’d break the bones. He barely noticed her shaking her head, never taking his eyes off of him. She was speaking now, but he couldn’t hear the words. The thickness of the air was like a pulse in his brain, beating out every rational thought and he pushed to his feet with his enhanced speed. Both chairs went skidding away from the table as Ne’Sa’s instincts took her to her feet, too, and she backed up.

“W-what are you doing?” She stammered, moving further away from Cloud and bumping against the wall. Cloud was sure he was answering her, but he couldn’t hear it over the raging drive to touch her, feel her, taste her hold over him.

He had strength, that was clear, but did he have enough to slake this twisted thirst? Would he be able to overcome himself and the woman to sate the need that was desperately clawing at him from all sides? He knew others were there, could feel them watching and he growled low in his throat. She was his! They couldn’t have this power, none of it!

“Your taste…” His throat worked tightly against the madness within. All at the same time, her scent, her presence and the Mako sheen was still attacking him and leaving him stranded in a swirling haze of inopportune rage. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists and his body did an out-of-place rocking motion when one side of him wanted him to move and the other -still sane- side of him rooted him in place.

He lost it as the corner of his mouth quirked up and his sanity broke with the movement as he advanced on her, effectively pinning her between his hands on the wall. He watched her eyes flutter and he moaned at the sight as he dipped his head to brush his nose along her jaw line. She tried to move, to push past him, but he planted a hand against her chest and pressed, slamming her back against the wall.

“Your taste… I have to… Please let me taste…”

His touch burned even as he spoke almost-soothingly to her. Ne’Sa tried to struggle against it, but she was afraid now, and in her fear she was helpless. He was begging her for something, but for what? Taste what? Her? Her chest heaved as she choked on her confusion and he moaned again, tilting her head back to drag his tongue along her throat.

“S-top… Stop it! Please!” Ne’Sa pleaded, hands fisting against his chest. “Stop!” 

He had been right. He could taste every drop of power in her, her essence. He could taste purely her. It was driving him mad, like an addict on the precipice of withdrawals. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Cloud’s frustration grew tantamount and he cursed beautifully beneath his breath as he eyed the exquisite power before him. She wanted him to stop? Why? Couldn’t she feel the pulsing, clawing beast like him? He couldn’t stop! He needed this! His fist landed in the wall beside her head and she shuddered out a breath, tears pooling in her wide brown gaze.

~~~

“He’s losing it! Can’t you see that?!” Zack’s hands slammed against the window as Ne’Sa and Cloud pushed out of their chairs at almost exactly the same time. One hand fisted against the glass while his other clutched uselessly beside its pair. His tone was hoarse with pain for his lover and fear for the girl he didn’t know. “Please, sir… Please get him out of there!”

“Lieutenant, please calm yourself,” Rufus murmured as he continued to observe the pair. “I believe I understand Hojo’s notes now. It seems that whatever‘s affecting Strife is not affecting Project N in the same way. Hojo was always a little sadistic, wasn’t he?” He smirked. “Couldn’t let the girl enjoy herself, too, huh…”

“You absolute bastard,” Rude gritted out, leather gloves protesting the harsh clenching of his fists, but the Turk was ignored as the President turned to Tseng.

“I believe I have seen enough for today, Tseng. You may take her to a detainment room now,” the blond instructed casually as he tucked his notebook into his briefcase. “Oh, and I do hope you keep an eye on Strife, Lieutenant. I would like to know how this has affected him once he is no longer around her. General, please join me in my office to discuss meeting with Professor Rui. Tseng, join us when you can.”

Sephiroth, who hadn’t been able to bring himself to watch any longer, turned back to face the others and hesitated as Zack didn’t even turn to acknowledge Rufus’ request.

“Za-” the General was cut off as Zack didn’t let him get any further.

“ _Lieutenant_ and don’t! Just… don’t,” Zack bit out. The President arched a brow as he waited. Self-disgust swept through the General and he glanced over Zack’s head to Cloud, who now had the girl pressed against the wall. He turned his head away, hating the ingrained dedication to duty and the bastard of a President that saw fit to toy with people’s lives, but he gave a curt, painful nod and followed a smug Rufus out of the observation room. Zack’s fingers clenched against the window as the door shut after them and he pressed his forehead beside his hands.

Seconds later and the sound of the wall being punched had Zack tearing out of the room with the Turks on his tail. He ripped the door to Interrogation Three open and stopped short as Cloud rounded on them with an inhuman growl. The girl was kept behind him, trembling, almost protectively and Zack moved forward, hands up to show he meant no harm.

“Calm down, Spikey,” his voice wavered and Cloud crouched lower. Ne’Sa was sucking in breaths as if their arrival was her saving grace.. “Everything’s okay. We just want to help.”

“Rude?! Ne’Sa’s voice rushed past them all to the Turk just beyond Reno in the doorway and he moved to help her. Tseng threw his hand up to stop Rude from coming in.

“You are not allowed near her! Stay back!” Tseng commanded as he edged into the room behind Zack. “Zack, you shouldn’t get any closer either. We don’t know if she’ll affect you or not.”

“Cloud, please! You don’t what you’re doing,” Zack begged, inching forward again. “You _have_ to let her go now. C’mon, Spikey. Do it for me!”

Cloud snarled, reaching a hand back to drag Ne’Sa closer, as the men gathered in front of them. How dare these bastards try to take what was his! He found her! Her power was for him alone! Couldn’t they see the claim he already had on her?! She hadn’t tried to run again, so that had to mean she understood now, right? Right?!

Ne’Sa stumbled against Cloud’s back and gasped as she burned at his touch. His fingers felt like they were branding against her skin and she pulled back against his hold. Gaia, what was happening? Why wasn’t anyone stopping this and why wouldn’t the stiff Turk let Rude help? She struggled again, managing to lean back enough to see past the blond’s shoulder and her terrified gaze met the dark-haired SOLDIER’s. She jerked like she’d been slapped as pain lanced behind her eyes.

Zack saw glowing brown eyes and suddenly, he forgot why he was there. A warm, pleasant feeling stole down his spine and his body relaxed instantly. The girl reminded him of sunshine and flowers, her frantic breathing a soft blowing wind. He wanted to find the nearest meadow and worship the earth around her. Even the strangely louder growling noises from the shorter man in front of him couldn’t penetrate his desire to sweep the brown-eyed angel off her feet. He went to move quickly to her side.

Tseng let out a frustrated groan as the two SOLDIERs ended a few feet apart and began acting like two dogs fighting over a fucking bone. He was almost glad they didn’t have their ridiculously large swords to swing about as the Lieutenant lunged towards the First. Ne’Sa gasped as Cloud pushed her away and Tseng launched into action, latching onto the burly SOLDIER and tried to steer him backward, desperately thinking of a plan.

“Damn Hojo to hell for this!” Tseng snapped, struggling as Zack fought his hold to get closer to Cloud and the girl. Zack’s head snapped back, slamming into his face and Tseng cursed with the flare of pain, grunting with the re-doubled effort to hold the SOLDIER back. “Rude, get Cloud! Reno, get the girl out of here now! We have to get them away from her!”

Reno slipped around to the left as Cloud was distracted by the men struggling against each other. He was quick and wouldn’t need to worry about his partner at the moment, knowing that they worked together in a dance. He’d help the bald Turk and then grab the girl and take her to the detainment room. Well, maybe not. After everything that had happened and was happening now, maybe it would be best to just get her the hell out of Shinra. Maybe he could just… cause a little accident and then nobody would have to worry about this happening again. He glanced at Rude as the bigger Turk moved along the edge of the room around Tseng and Zack, eyes really only for Ne‘Sa.

No, he couldn’t do that to Rude. Whatever this was, he could never hurt his partner that way and he wouldn’t be able to bear her blood on his hands. He stepped between Ne’Sa and Cloud and received a nod from Rude.

Cloud hoped those two beasts took each other out, so he didn’t have to worry about sharing the powerful being behind him. He could sense her fear now and he was furious at the reactions the others had drawn from her. He was not worthy of her if he couldn’t protect her. He realized too late that he’d been boxed in by the other two penguins. Where was the girl?! He shifted back once and that was his last thought as a lit taser jabbed into the meat of his shoulder. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a sack of materia.

Rude caught him before he could hit the floor and dragged him over his shoulder as Reno hooked his EMR back to his hip. The quiet Turk looked to Ne’Sa needing to assure himself she was fine. He took a step towards her and she cried out, hands covering her face as she slid down the wall.

“I’m sorry, Rude! I’m so sorry!” She cried, shoulders shaking with her sobs as relief began to steal her adrenaline. “I’m so sorry… Please, I just want to go home. Please take me home.”

Even Reno’s heart went out to her as he could see Rude’s tortured expression, knowing that she would probably never leave this godforsaken place. Once Shinra was interested, there was only one way to go and he knew Rude would not allow it to happen.

“Rude, now!” Tseng was dragging Zack forcibly out of the room, sporting a soon-to-be-black eye and bloody lip. Rude glanced back as his partner crouched down beside the girl.

“Ne’Sa, this is _not_ your fault,” he frowned as she shook her head frantically, folding even more in on herself. Tseng was yelling his name again and his heart broke, knowing there was nothing he could do or say at the moment, if ever now, and his long strides took him back over to his director. He called over his shoulder; “Reno?”

“I got her, yo.”

Rude nodded and hooked Zack’s flailing legs under his arm and the haphazard group departed Interrogation Three. Reno watched them go and then looked down at the mess of a girl beside him. He could only shake his head. It was officially one of the weirdest moments of his career as a Turk. What had Hojo done to this girl? And how the hell was it making two of Shinra’s finest act like crazy whack jobs? He would have hated to see how Sephiroth, himself, would have acted. He shuddered and raked a hand through his hair, sighing softly.

“You’re a real handful, ain’t ya?” Reno wondered and waited while the worst of Ne’Sa’s tremors had passed. “C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s get ya outta here.”

When she still hadn’t responded, Reno lifted her arm around his shoulders, sliding his own around her waist. She leaned heavily against his side and attempted to regulate her breathing as he helped her walk. They were silent until they made it out the interrogation room. Nobody noticed the slight scorch marks left on the wall she had been leaning against.

“W-what did he do to m-me?” She stammered and Reno wished he had an answer other than the one he gave her.

“The same thing that bastard did to everyone he got his hands on, yo,” the redheaded Turk muttered as he headed quickly for the closest detainment room. He prayed he wouldn‘t run into any SOLDIERs along the way because he honestly didn‘t think he could handle any more surprises by himself.

“I… I am a monster…” She spat vehemently, struggling to keep herself upright. She hadn’t had a lot of rest since the night before in Hojo’s labs and now, after everything, she was surprised that she was even coherent. _Has to be the adrenaline,_ she thought as she frowned. _But why… what the hell was that?!_

She couldn’t think, couldn’t get past the terrifying moments when she couldn’t see past fathomless pools of blue and Mako as she was begged to be tasted. But they had stopped it, right? They weren’t actually going to let anything happen… Were they? Rude had promised, but what had taken them so long? Had this all been a test…? A test of what Hojo had done? She was so confused and she barely noticed when the lanky Turk beside her helped her into a bare-bones room. _Ha, should feel right at home…_ she mused tiredly to herself as he deposited her onto the bed.

“Are they going to kill me…?”She wondered quietly, rubbing her arms where the tingling still lingered.

“I dunno, yo. I do know Rude won’t take it lyin’ down if they try,” he offered her. “He’s tryin’ to get ya outta here.”

She lay down without another word, staring ahead at the blank wall opposite of her, trying to ignore the sense of hope and pain that lanced through her with another thought of Rude. She should have known better than to think she’d gotten away from all of this so easily. Shinra… Shinra was not to be trusted. Hadn’t she heard Hojo mutter that more than once over the years? Yes, she should have reminded herself of this, continuously. She should have put up more of a fight when the Turk had come for her that morning. But they say hindsight was always 20-20. She could only pray now that whatever happened next, it would release her from this life-turned-nightmare.

Reno stepped back from the bed and then shook his head. He still couldn’t see what had Rude so enamored, but who was he to question such things? He and Rude went way back. Almost as far back as he and Tseng. He tapped his a finger against his EMR. Tseng. The Turks were an elite group. They were all each other really had and to do what the Director had, pulling a gun on Rude… And then Rufus… What the fuck was he thinking?! Maybe it was time to rethink his future. Heading for the door, he snagged the keys off the hook and shut the door after him and locking it.

“I gotta get another job, yo,” he grumbled to himself, digging his hands into his pockets and strolling off to find the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you forgot how to love or how to die? I see the crosses behind your eyes. When will the fire burn out? - Chasing Victory “Unrequited Love”

“You’ve been awfully quiet, General. Nothing to say?”

Sephiroth’s hands clenched where they were fisted at his sides, though his expression remained blank. Oh, yes. He had quite a bit to say. All he had to do was think about the slump of Zack’s shoulders or the confusion in Cloud’s face as he slowly lost control. His every thought pulsed with anger and a disgust so intense that he was surprised the veins in his neck hadn’t burst yet.

“We are both aware that it is not my place, sir, to think one way or the other about the situation,” the General responded, careful to keep his tone flat, disinterested. The President smirked, turning around to lean back against his desk as he crossed his arms.

“Come now. We are alone in here. Surely you must have _some_ opinion on my decision. The decision to use the girl as Hojo intended and the choice to use young Strife,” Rufus lifted a hand, encouraging Sephiroth with an arched brow.

The General returned the look, knowing the game, but unsure as to the President’s end goal. He glanced to the side as Tseng joined them in the office, standing in his customary place at the corner of Rufus’ desk. Sephiroth blinked, raising the other brow at the Turk’s split lip and bruising eye.

_Did Zack do that? But… Tseng’s his friend. He did not have a choice in Rufus’ plans, either…_ Sephiroth sighed and caught Rufus frowning out of the corner of his eye. Wait… His eyes widened fractionally. That couldn’t have been concern creasing the President’s brow, could it? He faced Rufus again and when the look was no longer there, he scoffed at himself. Surely not. This whole situation was skewing his perception and flinging his expectations off the top floor of Shinra.

“Thank you for joining us, Tseng. I trust the girl is in proper detainment?” Rufus inquired, making no mention of the Turk’s injuries and Sephiroth reaffirmed that he’d just been seeing things.

“Yes, sir,” Tseng inclined his head.

“Excellent,” Rufus clapped his hands and pushed off the desk to move around to his chair. He didn’t bother telling the others to take a seat, knowing both men preferred the strict professionalism of standing. “Now, I would like to discuss having Professor Rui take over Project N’s… progress, if you will.”

“The unusual case would certainly garner her interest, I’m sure,” Tseng offered.

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Rufus nodded, leaning forward to steeple his fingers on a stack of papers. “Though the question then becomes, do we think she will be able to handle it? General?”

“It depends on what you mean by handling, sir,” Sephiroth gazed back impassively, refusing to allow his jaw to clench. “It seems most of the work has already been completed, save for actual consummation.”

“Indeed,” Rufus murmured, eyeing the General for a moment before smiling. “Then her task will be simple. We will have the consummation arranged and Professor Rui will track the progress from there.

“Arrange a consummation?” Sephiroth frowned. “Arrange a rape, you mean. You saw how the girl reacted towards Strife’s attentions. Project or not, the Lieutenant _was_ correct. She is still human. Are we comfortable with subjecting a young girl to such a traumatic experiment? Has she not been through enough?”

Sephiroth ignored the thoughtful gaze that Tseng was sending his way. He could feel the gears running in both men’s minds as they regarded him. It mattered not what they thought of his own motives.

“I wonder, General. Is it truly out of concern for the girl? Or are you concerned I may continue using Strife to aid in the project?” Rufus tapped a finger slowly.

Sephiroth preferred not to answer, because yes, he was far beyond concerned that Rufus would continue to play this ridiculous game of power, not caring who was hurt in the process. He wondered if Rufus even cared if it cost him three of his finest SOLDIERs, though Hojo was no longer around to create equals.

“I thought so,” Rufus hummed. “Then I have decided. I shall speak with Professor Rui in the morning and we will see how this Project progresses. I will keep you informed. You are dismissed, General.”

Sephiroth left slowly, mind tracking over the recent events as he went to see how his lovers were faring. Tseng turned to face Rufus once the door shut behind the General.

“What the hell happened to your face, Tseng?” Rufus’ voice was low, demanding, and the Turk shrugged.

“A complication, sir.”

“A complication,” Rufus repeated dryly. “What kind of _complication_?” 

“When we tried to separate Strife from the girl, Lieutenant Fair fell into the same…situation,” Tseng hesitated and then lifted a hand. “I restrained Fair and while doing so, I suffered a hit to the face. It was…accidental.”

Rufus didn’t seem to buy it, though. He was frowning again as he came out of the chair and pulled Tseng closer with a grip on the Turk’s tie. Tseng followed the tug, restraining a sigh as he leaned over the desk. The President lifted his other hand to touch the injured lip.

“You should Cure this, Tseng,” Rufus murmured softly, but Tseng waved the statement away. He stepped back, causing the President to relinquish his hold.

“Pointless to waste it on something as miniscule as this,” the Turk replied as he straightened his tie. Rufus watched him for a moment, placing both hands on the desk.

“You are disappointed in me,” the President finally decided.

“Sir?” Tseng arched a brow at him.

“Disappointed, Tseng. You can’t approve of what happened and what I decided,” Rufus challenged.

“I’m quite used to your games, sir,” Tseng sighed. “It is not something new for you to be throwing your power around over Strife. They are all aware of it and the reason why it is done.”

“It is no longer Sephiroth that I want,” Rufus pointed out quickly.

“Your actions seem to speak otherwise, sir,” the Turk replied and Rufus slammed a fist on the desk.

“Whom I may or may not want to stick my dick in bears no impact on my actions!” 

“Fascinating. I’m sure I’ll sleep much better tonight, sir,” Tseng’s tone was disinterested, but he glanced away and Rufus let out a frustrated growl.

“Damn you, Tseng!" Rufus stepped quickly around the desk and forced Tseng’s face towards his own as he gripped the Turk’s jaw. Tseng met the President’s angry gaze. His chest tightened at the slight hurt he saw mixed in with the harder edge. “Don’t do this!”

“Do what, sir? Evade a topic we both know is dangerous ground?” He tried to pull back but Rufus kept his grip, tightening it.

“You _know_ how I fe-” He was interrupted as he felt the barrel of one of Tseng’s guns press against his stomach and the Turk’s face looked pained.

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence,” Tseng breathed out furiously, pushing the gun harder. “And anything along its lines. I don’t want to hear it, not from you. Not now.”

Rufus’ lip curled in a silent snarl. How dare the Turk pull a gun on him! This was no longer between a boss and employee. This was just him and Tseng and the fucking bastard pulls a gun on him?!

“And if I say it?” Rufus growled, dropping his hand to curl over Tseng’s on the gun. “Planning on shooting me?”

“I will not have this conversation with you,” Tseng responded, an unknown emotion sliding beneath his tone. He searched the President’s face, the same emotion darkening his gaze and Rufus could do nothing but look back, hoping the Turk would find what he was looking for. “This is not one of your games.”

“Yes, it is. Everything’s a game. Everything is a game and I always, always play for keeps when I play seriously,” he murmured, fingers tightening their hold. “I’m playing seriously for you now, Tseng.”

Tseng felt the threat of swaying shake through his limbs and he squared his shoulders, never letting himself look away from Rufus. The President was right. This was a game. A dangerous one, and Tseng knew that he should have run before he’d gotten caught, rules or not. The man was Rufus Shinra, president of the company. He was just Tseng of the Turks, and he knew that this was one game he’d never win.

“Take off your clothes,” Tseng said after a moment of strained silence.

“Excuse me?” Rufus’ tone whipped out low and disbelieving. Tseng cocked the hammer back and could feel the tension seep into the other man. He slipped his other hand inside Rufus' austere jacket, sliding from his chest and down to his sides. A second later and the blond's gun landed on the floor. 

“Take them off,” the Turk repeated, stepping back and gesturing with the gun towards the expensive suit. “Now.”

Rufus didn't let on how much the sound of the gun hitting the floor bothered him, but he was pretty sure Tseng knew. He swallowed.

“You are not the boss, _Director_. It is, in fact, the other way around. So I will do only as _I_ desire.”

Tseng merely lifted a brow as he digested Rufus’ speech and lifted his free hand. He sighed and Rufus frowned as the Turk was suddenly pressing into him again, pushing him forcefully back to lean against the desk. The dark-haired man dipped his head, letting his tongue out against the quickening pulse in Rufus’ throat. Another gun landed on the floor and Rufus dropped his head back with a soft laugh when he realized Tseng still had one pressed to his stomach.

“Ah,” the President breathed. “You found that. When did you realize you didn’t have it anymore?” Truth be told, he’d taken it from the Turk after the last time he’d had Tseng bent over his desk.

“As soon as I was dressed,” Tseng replied, licking another path across Rufus’ throat as he skimmed his fingers beneath the edges of the blond’s shirt and vest. Rufus gripped the edge of the desk, tipping his head back still further. He made a low sound between his teeth.

“What can I say? Your guns are incredibly hot.”

“They are efficient,” Tseng took a step back and perused the buttoned shirts. Lifting his free hand to the hem, making sure to not let the gun waver, he flicked his wrist and the buttons went scattering. “Deadly.”

“As are you,” Rufus said breathlessly, and he had to grip the edge of the desk, or risk giving in to the desperate urge to touch the Turk and he didn’t think Tseng would appreciate it at the moment. Tseng stood still for a moment before using the barrel of the gun to part the now-open vest and shirt.

Rufus had to catch his breath. Tseng had never been in control of what their encounters, but there was no question now, gun or no gun, whom was in control.

“It is not the only reason why I’ve kept you…”

“Indeed,” Tseng murmured, pressing the gun against the blond once more as he leaned forward to push the vest and shirt down Rufus’ shoulders to his wrists. “It has not been easy, sir, convincing you otherwise.”

“Well I know it,” Rufus replied just as lowly, stomach twitching a little.

“What do you want from me?” Tseng wondered, pulling back to admire the sight Rufus made.

“Everything,” the President said, his pale eyes meeting dark.

“That’s a dangerous request, sir,” the Turk glanced downward and then back up. “Remove your pants.”

Now, Rufus obeyed without hesitation, shaking his hands free of his shirt, vest and jacket to let them drop where they would. Tseng watched quietly before speaking absently.

“What more do you think I have that I haven’t given you yet?” The gun, cold and unforgiving, trailed against a pale thigh.

“Very little,” Rufus admitted, body responding of its own accord. Tseng seemed amused for only a moment until he met Rufus’ gaze.

“And what could you have left to offer me, sir?” He asked, well aware the stakes were rising higher and higher and neither dared to lose.

“Everything,” Rufus echoed his earlier statement.

Tseng’s eyes narrowed and he stepped back again, gun anything but casual as it rested at his side. A slight smirk curved his mouth. There was something to be said about being fully clothed while your lover was anything but.

“You may touch yourself, sir.”

“Tseng,” Rufus growled a warning.

“Mm? Have I spoiled you so much, sir,” Tseng tilted his head thoughtfully. “that you’ve forgotten how?”

“No… I have done as much when you were assigned elsewhere.”

“Then please,” Tseng said after a quiet moment, gesturing with the gun again. “Continue.”

“Or what?” Rufus’ eyes tracked the movement of the gun.

“There was no ultimatum,” the Turk said a bit sharply, and then sighed. “But I supposed if you refuse, then our little game comes to an end.”

“I never want it to end,” the blonde said hastily and, eyes locked on his lover’s, he ran two fingers along the side of his length, tip to base.

Tseng hummed a little under his breath, not breaking the eye contact as he reached up to unzip his coat. Rufus curved his hand beneath his arousal, fingers curling around it one by one, and then gave one long stroke, lips parting slightly.

It really was more about the expressions than the actual act as Tseng easily caught each of the blond’s little facial shifts. The coat came off, revealing his empty holster on the left and the second gun on his right.

“How does it feel, sir?” He murmured; voice slightly thicker.

“Just… good…” Rufus said, his hand now keeping up a slow and languid movement.

“Would you rather it be mine?” The coat was left across the back of a chair that Tseng didn’t need to see to hit. The holsters and guns, save for the one in his hand, followed suit before he deftly undid his shirt buttons.

“Oh, yes,” Rufus assured him, rubbing his fingers teasingly across his tip. Tseng moved forward, shirt still on but parted as he curled his free hand around the blond’s that was slowly stroking. The Turk sighed softly at the brief touches of his half-covered chest brushing against Rufus’ bare skin.

“Tseng…” the blond murmured, hips twitching. “Oh… better than good.”

Tseng pressed his forehead against Rufus’ chest, trailing his lips across the skin. His fingers moved with Rufus’ as the President tipped his head to inhale the scent of the Turk’s hair. Tseng tightened their hold to give a firmer stroke.

Rufus arched his back at that and a little more as Tseng nipped down on the skin around a nipple. His fingers twitched around his cock beneath the Turk’s hand. Tseng smirked and withdrew his hand momentarily.

“Tseng,” Rufus said under his breath, quickening his own stroking at the removal of Tseng’s guiding hand. The Turk did not respond and the President watched as he uncuffed his wrists, letting the sleeves of his shirt loose around his arms as he knelt, slowly, in front of Rufus.

Rufus swallowed, the sight sending arousal arcing through him. This was something Tseng had never done before. Listed at the top right under calling Rufus by his given name.

“Oh, Tseng…” Rufus’ hand let go of his erection to stroke across black silk instead.

“Hands, sir,” Tseng reminded him gently as he shifted forward to press his mouth to a muscled thigh. Rufus made a frustrated sound low in his throat, but brought his hand back to the desk. The obedience, for lack of a better word, was rewarded with a long, slow swipe of Tseng’s tongue along the length of the President’s arousal.

Rufus twitched, biting back a moan, and tightened his hold on the polished wood. Another, quicker swipe and then Tseng’s tongue curled around the flushed tip. His free hand rested against Rufus’ thigh, bracing himself as the gun-filled hand remained pointed at the ground.

“Tseng!” The blond tipped his head back and moaned long and low. The Turk hummed in approval, working his tongue down and around the shaft as he slid his hand over to grip the base. Rufus’ toes curled and his hips lifted towards his lover’s mouth. “Oh, yes.”

Tseng closed his eyes, then glanced up to Rufus’ face. He opened his throat the best he could, sliding his mouth down the thick arousal and then swallowed.

Rufus cried out, throwing his head.

”Oh, Tseng!” he said breathlessly, fingers twitching. “Oh, yes!”

Gaia, the man’s responses were driving Tseng crazy. He was aching with his own thrumming need and it made him wonder why he’d never done this for Rufus before. The subservient position really wasn’t all that bad. He pulled back, lapping at the pearly tip and breathing hotly against it.

Rufus slipped a little and was glad of his hands on the edge of the desk to hold him up.

“Gaia… you’re… you’re amazing.”

Tseng stood slowly, pants tight across his own arousal, and he leaned in to brush his lips against Rufus’ pulse at his throat.

Rufus swallowed reflexively.

“Baby…” he said tightly.

“I want you to fuck me, sir,” Tseng murmured, but his tone was thick with desire and an emotion they both hadn’t named. He lowered his hands to where Rufus had his on the desk. He pushed the gun across the top, letting it go. “Touch me… Please…”

Rufus needed no more invitation, one of his went into the black hair, the other into the small of Tseng’s back, and he drew the Director into a deep kiss. Tseng was still reluctant to give up control so easily. His tongue took over the battle as his hands buried themselves in Rufus’ blond hair.

Rufus let him, his fingers tangling in the raven strands and pulling his hips closer. Tseng broke the kiss, tilting his head back to moan lowly at the contact.

“Gaia, sir… Please… Don’t make me wait…”

Rufus hopped up on the desk and pulled Tseng into his lap, reaching into a desk drawer. Soon, a slick finger was working deep within the Turk. Tseng's thighs slipped to either side of Rufus' hips and he gripped the blond's shoulders as he arched, pressing down against the pleasurable intrusion.

Rufus was quick, but thorough. When he knew Tseng was ready, he curved his fingers around Tseng's hips and drew him closer.

"Ready?" he whispered, licking the man's throat.

Tseng nodded, throat working as he shivered lightly. Rufus flexed his hips and entered in one strong motion.

“Ha..." Tseng's breath left him in a soft whoosh as his back bowed with the entry. His fingers dug into muscles and he dropped his head back, messy ponytail now swinging loosely behind him. Rufus mouthed at his throat, sucking and licking, and eventually, Tseng brought his head back up, ducking it forward as his hips flexed and he began to move.

Rufus groaned, working his hands up and down the Turk's strong back and flexing his hips just a little to match Tseng's movements. Part of the Director wanted to keep the motions slow and drawn out to the fullest, and he struggled not to lose his control, but he knew it was doomed to failure. Rufus helped, his hands guiding Tseng to keep to that slow, drawn out rhythm.

Tseng usually lasted longer, always trying to keep from giving in too quickly with letting his masks drop, but the emotions of the past few days welled and crashed and the dam cracked before he knew it. He shifted his hips, angling back and when Rufus struck that spot deep within, he let out a keening from the back of his throat and for once, his face showed everything -eyes flashing with his passion.

"Beautiful," Rufus whispered against Tseng's throat, his hips rolling up to meet his lover's. Hang slow. He let the Turk move at what pace he wanted.

Tseng used his grip on Rufus' shoulders to push the vice-president back against the desk. He braced his hands, then, on either side of the blond's head as he leaned forward. The ends of his ponytail slipped over each of his shoulders as he continued to thrust his hips downward, a few wayward strands escaping to fall against his face.

Rufus pressed his hands flat against the desk, his back arching and his hips rolling up into his lover's motions.

"Oh, yes..." he purred. "Tse-eng..."

Tseng's breath shuddered out as his face twisted with concentration and his cheeks flushed lightly with lust. He shifted again, dragging his hands down to Rufus' to press them up by the blond's head, linking their fingers. "Let me, sir..." His voice broke on a wave of pleasure that arced down his spine and he trailed off in a moan, hips reflexively picking up their pace.

"Let you... what...?" Rufus asked, lacing his fingers with Tseng's. "Anything."

"Lead," Tseng finished, blowing up at a hair that was sliding across his eye. His hips continued to roll downward, pace kept steady even as the burning in the pit of his stomach began to spread.

"Yes," Rufus said, falling still - well, stiller. He couldn't control his responses to his lover's movements.

Tseng’s body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as his head fell forward more, hair now brushing against Rufus' chest as he worked them higher. His moans were coming faster now -short, hitched sounds as his hands tightened on the blond's.

"You're amazing," Rufus whispered. "Beautiful. So beautiful."

Dark eyes flashed as Tseng looked at him then ducked down, pressing his face against Rufus' neck. "Tell me again," he requested huskily as his muscles pulled tight, signaling his impending release and he tried, so hard, to hang on.

"You're amazing," Rufus repeated just as huskily. "And you're so, so beautiful... oh... yes... stunning... Tseng!"

Tseng's body seized even as his patented "sir" escaped with a shudder when his release stole through him, hips continuing to ride throughout the orgasm. And that was all it took for Rufus to join him, his hips bucking up into his lover's.

When the shaking of his limbs finally passed, Tseng remained where he was, trapping Rufus against the desk. He kept his face in his neck and counted each breath slowly.

Rufus wasn't complaining. His thumbs rubbed gently against the sides of Tseng's hands.

“It’s only you, Tseng…” Rufus murmured tiredly, tone so very sincere. “It’ll only ever be you…”

Tseng did not reply, nor did Rufus really expect him to.


End file.
